Letters to Lovers
by Cutebutdeadlyalchemist
Summary: Short yet sweet letters written from Death Note characters to just about anyone.
1. Death Note

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself. Welcome to my beginning letter... To all the Death Note fans out there!**

Hello Death Note peoples,

If you are reading this first chapter, this used to be the chapter for my good friend Alexandra. Now it is the guidelines page.

I want to say that if you have a request, please PM it to me. I have already been reported and I don't know where that will leave me but for now, I want to keep writing letters but I want to minimize any damage that might be inflicted upon me in the future. I like writing fanfiction too much. So please PM it to me… I beg you!

Please follow the rules of fanfiction. Trust me, it's a pain when you don't. You have all this mess to clean up and it's not a good way to end your summer.

-CBDA


	2. Hailey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… or Hailey although I might very soon… Mwahahaha**

**

* * *

**

Dear Hailey,

As you know my top favorite things in the world are as follows: 1. Cigarettes, 2. Video games, 3. My motorcycle. Well since I've met you my list has changed to: 1. You, 2, your love, 3. Your body **(I had to throw this in XP), **4. Cigarettes… etc. etc. You are my own personal drug and I have become addicted to you. I will kidnap a video game engineer and torture him until he makes a game with the two of us fighting side by side together. Your mind fascinates me and I feel like it would make the most fun video game I have ever played. I want to ride my motorcycle with you into the sunset and never return. I love you and want to be with you forever. I would even give up cigarettes for you. I am serious. I want nothing more than to be with you. Please, I beg you, choose me.

Love,

Matt

* * *

**AN**

**Haha btw I got this idea from thecatchinglightalchemist because, truthfully, I didn't know who to do for you, Hailey. Right now you may not know who he is but this pretty much describes him, although, I think if you brought him home to your parents they probably wouldn't approve. Oh and if he says that he would give up cigarettes for you that totally means true love… If it doesn't, don't know what does.**

**Oh and I've decided that if anyone wants a letter written to them, they can review and give me their name and who they want a letter from. I'm already going to do one for all of my friends but I will do it for complete strangers too. (I'm just cool that way) I can do love letters as well as death threat/hate letters. I can also do love letters/death threat/hate letters from the reader to the character. (don't know what I'm blabbering about go read thecatchinglightalchemist's story title Did mention I hate you?) I will of course try to write it as soon as possible, meaning within the week that you review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Hinamori

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters. This is for Hinamori. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

Dear Hinamori,

My love for you is so great that I might explode with happiness. You are sweeter than any chocolate I have ever consumed and I want to be able to "eat" you forever. Together we can be all-powerful and beat that bigheaded Near and rule the world. We would make an amazing, chocolate-loving team that would be unstoppable. People would bow down to our mite. I would never need to hire that chain-smoking Matt ever again if you were at my side helping me. My plans would never go wrong thanks to your skill and intelligence. We would become the greatest L's of the Whammy house and never be looked down upon. Since I first laid my eyes on you I knew that you were going to be an important part of my life. You will never judge me and I love that. So, my sweet, I hope you will love me always because I will always love you.

Love,

Mello

* * *

**AN**

**I appreciated your reading these letters and all so I made sure I wrote this fairly quickly. Hope you liked it! If not, tell me and I shall fix it.**

**See people, I listen. You should review. I know you're out there. I can see you right now! (haha not really but you never know… look behind you!)**


	4. Megan

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note (fancy that), but I do own Megan… she is my "twin" and I have right of ownership.**

**

* * *

**

Dear Megan,

I love you more than any of my toys or action figures. You make me happy each time you comment on how you think my hair makes me look like a sheep, but a cute sheep. We can be sheep together, I shall tell you my secret of how I get my hair this way, and play with toys all day and night. I am so happy that you are one of the few people outside the Whammy house who does not think I should be in an insane asylum. Together, we shall follow in L's footsteps for I feel your intelligence is needed to solve every case. I love your sarcasm and humor and I do not know what I would do without it. It brightens my day. Together, we will make this world a better place even though I think any world with you is perfect. Be with me forever and always my little lamb.

Love,

Near

* * *

**AN**

**Hahaha… you wondered who I would have write to you so I chose the big toddler. You are both playful so it's perfect. Unless you wanted to be with Aizawa or something. Hope you found it funny and awesome. He's a sheep, you must love him or else. I wish he would change into a Narwal though. That would be so perfect.**

**Review and I shall write one for you… keep that in mind… oh and like I said, I do hate letters too… They shall be both entertaining and amazing and funny (insert adjective here)… Thanks for reading!**


	5. Light Hate

**Disclaimer: No own Death Note, voices in head do. And Alexandra pretty much owns the idea... I just own the laptop that types the idea.  
**

Dear Light,

I understand you are used to getting love letters from every girl because you're so "gosh darn sexy". Well let me tell you, this is not one of those letters. I hate you, almost more than I hate the people at the Whammy house who shunned me. Although I commend you for your mass murders throughout Japan, I believe you are nothing more than a pansy hiding behind a notebook. I mean when I started the L.A. murders in America, I posed as L and infiltrated the investigation, with the help of that Naomi Misora whom you just had to kill. I suspect she found out about you or your Kira abilities and you panicked, in fact I am 95% sure. What a baby! Was Naomi too much for you? I found her easily manipulated. Way to almost get beaten by a girl. I hope L catches you. I would love to see your panic then. Oh and on a last note, your hair is stupid. In America, it is called Justin Bieber.

-B

**AN**

**This is a request from thecatchinglightalchemist. This was a great idea. I kind of like it because B is taunting him about getting beat by Naomi when he was beat by her too. Whatever… thanks for the idea!**

**And thanks for reading and (not) reviewing…. The stats page says people are reading! Come on guys….**


	6. Jake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… or Jake because Alex and, possibly in the future, Riley own him.**

**

* * *

**

Dear Jake,

Oh my gosh! You are so amazing! You are so funny and fun to be around and I want to hug you and never let you go! You are even more fun than Light! Which says a lot because I am totally obsessed with him! I want to be with you forever. I don't care if you love me or not or if you just want to use me for your own personal gain. I don't mind as long as I can see your face. Together, we can even help Light make a better world. I love you and to prove it, I'll even let you hold onto my Death Note. Please love me back. Oh and keep in mind, I have the shinigami eyes so I can kill you if you don't make me happy. Just keep that in mind. I love you Jake!

Love,

Misa

* * *

**AN**

**AHAHA! Alex, not trying to be creepy, but the Misa in my head told me to write this. Not my fault. I'm not Kira! Oh and I know this is really super duper short. It's supposed to be because I didn't want to waste any really good ideas on Jake and I've found that I might run out of things to say to people… and I hat repeating!**

**See? I can do boys too! Come on fanboys! I know you're out there!**


	7. Light Love

**This is upon request from Aya Toshu. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note but I am working on it.**

Light,

I know you are Kira, but I do not care. I love you. Your mind fascinates me and I want to be able to study it forever. You were my first real friend and we are meant to be together. Why settle for Misa who is overdramatic and dresses atrociously when you can have me instead? I am young, smart, and dress in much more moderate attire. Together, we will make a world where justice triumphs evil. We shall also learn to stifle your god complex as well. You are the only person besides the people currently at the Whammy House who does not believe I belong in an insane asylum, straightjacket binding me in a padded cell. I respect you so much for that. We could eat cakes all day and strawberries all night and always be together. Please be with me forever. It would make my heart soar.

Love,

L

**AN**

**When I got this request, I was at first laughing my head off, then looked at the screen and said to it, "seriously?" When it did not respond, I began to realize that this would both be a challenge and probably freak out my friends. The whole time I was writing this I thought that this so explains Light's last name (Yagami backwards is I'm a gay) How many of you knew that? You just gained a new brain cell… *hits head*… and now you just lost one. XP**

**Hope you liked it! It's really short but I don't really think I could put much else without it being even creepier than it already is.**


	8. Legna & Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note…

* * *

Dear Light,

I will be blunt. I hate you, no loathe you, despise you, (insert synonym for hate here) you as well. You are the worst person on Earth and I wish you would die. I hate your hair. I wish nothing more than to cut it off, throw it in a fire, feed the ashes to a dog, take its crap and shove it down your throat, all the while videotaping your reaction so that I may watch it over and over again. Your smile that makes others swoon make me gag and makes my eyes bleed. You have an atrocious god complex that makes you worse than any demon from hell. You think you have power when all you have is a stupid notebook that is not even yours. Its powers belong to Ryuk, not you. You are just a pansy that feels the need to hide behind said notebook. I want to travel to Japan just so I can kick your ass. Then I will find L and together we can kick your ass again. Afterwards we will tie you down so we can shove cake down your throat and watch your body writhe as it tries to free itself. Lastly, I will take the video and photos that I will be taking of your torture and post them to every blog site I can find and I will announce to the world that you are indeed Kira. I will sit in a chair, L at my side, sipping tea and watch you run from the police in vain.

Sincerely,

Legna

* * *

~AN~

I'm sorry it's a little short but it was a lot of fun to write! Hope you liked it. I will be writing your other requests shortly (probably at school when I'm bored)


	9. Eva and B

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… oh and I hope I got this right because I wasn't sure if you wanted a hate letter or a love letter… I chose the love letter but you can let me know.

* * *

Dear Eva,

I love you and you make my heart throb with desire when we are apart. Every day I walk down the street, scanning the many citizens, hoping I might see your name in the crowd so that we may be together again. You are the only person who expresses any type of unconditional love and affection toward me and you deal with my bouts of insanity that have been caused by my horrible past. You stand by me and, even when the world looks bleak, you stick up for me, although many look down upon you for doing so. You do not listen to others words of caution about spending time with me and you ignore the horrible things they say even though much of what they say is in fact true. I am strange, yes, but you seem to look past that to see the real me, the loveable and slightly less insane side. Every time we part, I tell myself that it will not be the last time and in my heart, I hope we never say good bye. I dream of the times we share and the memories we have created together. Together, we will overcome the harassments of the Whammy house and we will escape together to live in a unbroken piece. I love you, Eva. Please be with me forever.

Love,

B

* * *

~AN~

It's short but I hope you still liked it. Let me know if I got it right please... I can write another if you don't like this...


	10. Natasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata… Please support the official release!

* * *

Dear Natasha,

I love you more than you can ever comprehend. You are the pinnacle of talent in my eyes. What makes it better is that you are not as air-headed as that stupid Misa. She just does not understand my true feelings or my intentions. She just casts them aside with her inane blabber and seemingly carefree attitude. But you do know. You understand my manipulative demeanor. My godlike aura. My indescribable intelligence. Basically, you know my strengths, possibly even my weaknesses. We will rule this tiny world together, me as its god and you as its goddess. We shall take down L and all who oppose us, one by one, shining a new light over this pitiful Earth. With us together, we will be a team that cannot be reprimanded. No one would dare to speak against us. Unstoppable. The world will be putty in our hands. Even though I may use you, you still claim your love for me. You overlook anything bad (which is not a lot) and search for everything good in me. You agree with my desire to create a better world, even if I have to kill many to do so. I love you. I beg you, please be my goddess so that we may rule this disgraceful world together.

Love,

Light

* * *

~AN~

Thank you for being so patient! I've been totally swamped with school projects, inane tests, and homework... It seemed that everytime I sat down to write I was interrupted by something... ugh... It was kind of short but I hope you liked it... let me know if you want anything changed.

On Another Note:

I still am writing: Legna's other requests, Mitska's, Selim's (Rina-Koto's sis), animefrenzy17's, and Anna's...

phew... I have a lot to do... but I will get it done! That's what a week off of school is for!


	11. Mitska

Disclaimer: Near: How original… use the characters of the story you are using as your disclaimer… highly unique…

Me: Shut up u stupid sheep… just go with it.

Near: Obviously cutebutdeadlyalchemist does not own Death Note…

Me: Thank you.. now go play with your toys…

* * *

Dear Mitska,

I have a difficult time displaying my emotions. Many believe me to be socially inept but I really do hope that my feelings show in this letter. I often fantasize about you and me, happily playing with my toys and solving crimes. The perfect duo if I do say so myself. You are completely unique and utterly gorgeous. I may not look my age, nor do I act it but you love me unconditionally in spite of it. You see past that and look toward what really matters, what is inside. That is precisely why I am writing this letter, to tell you that I notice how much you care and I feel the same way. You are unafraid of how others may judge you for admiring me and I find it irresistible. I only wish that I was capable of showing these emotions more noticeably. Hopefully, you can look past that and know that I love you. Mine is an affection that could never be surpassed. I will work hard to show my emotions more clearly, to let others know how much I care about you and only you. My perfect world consists of just me and you, alone together, with a mountain of toys as our home. There would be no crime, no hatred, no ill feelings. Just you and me together… happy. Please know that I love you.

Love,

Near

* * *

~AN~

Hope you liked it! I did the Near one cuz I wasn't sure if you wanted the L and BB one to be a love or hate one/ if you wanted it from you... etc. So to be safe... and so I didn't upset you I played it safe. Let me know if you want anything changed! And I'm glad you think this is a neat concept and that they're well written... now if only I could have you say that to my seventh grade english teacher...

Anywho... I'm writing them as fast as I can... this is a new record! Seems like it's gonna be about one a day but you know what they say... 'one a day keeps the flames away'... haha yeah...


	12. Legna & Near

Disclaimer: Near: didn't you just use me?

Me: That was for a love letter…

Near: which leads me to deduce that this one is not… (cutebutdeadlyalchemist does not own Death Note)

Me: Brilliant deduction… I knew there was a reason that you were L's successor

* * *

Near,

Your fascade of a cute little toddler like boy who plays with toys does not fool me at all. I can clearly see that you are just some big headed fake that probably as a bit of a god complex. You look like a stupid sheep and you are way too old to still be playing with toys. And another thing, why don't you ever walk? Seriously, are your legs broken? I know that there's something wrong with you but I didn't know that your legs didn't work. I can't believe that anyone would follow a big headed, sheep haired toddler who doesn't even walk. It never ceases to amaze me. You may think that you are the next L, the renowned successor. Hate to break it to you, you aren't. L hadn't even chosen a successor. Between you and Mello, you seemed to be the most qualified, which doesn't say much when compared to Mello. I just wanted to set things straight. Go cry to someone like the toddler you are.

-Legna

* * *

~AN~

Well... hope you liked it. I just wrote a love one... felt like hating him too. Oh well. Just wanna say, your review on my other hate letter made me laugh hysterically... and I'm still waiting for my hug.

Still working on the others... I now have *counts on fingers* eight to do... *sigh* I vow to get it done! Believe it!


	13. Charm

Disclaimer: BB: I thought you had more letters to write before you wrote this one.

Me: I did but this person just reviewed on every chapter and told me to write this one or she'd hunt me down... along with her alter ego... Frankly I'm a little scared.

BB: Cutebutdeadlyalchemist does not own Death Note. Haha… I like this girl already…

* * *

Charm,

You are funny, intelligent, and semi insane… just as I am. You have shown that you have a deep admiration for me, an admiration that simply cannot be ignored and I respect that. I really do. I want us to be together forever, eating strawberry jam. Wouldn't that just be heaven? A world with pain and suffering, no idiotic genius detectives to stop us, teach us right from wrong. I never believed in a god, never knew what it was like to be 'blessed'. That is, until I saw you. That was when I learned the meaning of blessed. With you I do not have to worry about stopping the crazy inside. I can let it out, all out, with a sudden flooding rush. You bring me pleasure, something I only felt when causing pain upon others. Yes, some derive pleasure from a soft breeze, a warm hug from a relative, that winning shot in the final seconds of a basketball game. I derive it from ridding the planet of one of its many inhabitants. You have the goodness that contrasts perfectly with my insanity. So with this, I ask you. Be mine.

Love,

BB

* * *

~AN~

Alright... done... now WORSHIP THE GROUND I WALK ON! haha it made me laugh. Seriously though, if u send your alter ego here I will use my amazing ninja powers and smite her... seriously, I will. Anyways, I can't believe you reviewed so many times... wow... I liked it... it made me happy... thanks!

Another Note: For everyone who is waiting... I'm sorry... I will write them quickly before writers block threatens to smother me once again. Please understand...


	14. Selim

Diclaimer: Matt: Back to writing these in the order they were reviewed.

Me: Yes… and none of these people have threatened me…

Matt: Cutebutdeadlyalchemist doesn't own Death Note… *leaves on a motorcycle*

* * *

Selim,

I am grateful that you find me 'cute' but in truth, I am nothing compared to you. You are quite frankly adorable beyond compare. I want to scoop you up and ride away with you on my motorcycle and never let you go. I'm not trying to say I want to abduct you or anything. I'm saying that I want to take you as my love so that nobody beats me to it. You put up with my bad habits and seem to not care at all about them. That is what I love. You are so selfless that you would put these aside and look at the big picture, the good that is inside me. I want to leave the others behind. Leave behind all that L successor crap and just run away from it all with you in tow. We could have a happy life together, you and me. A life that is just like heaven, a life where the bad all melts away and there are no worries. Wouldn't that just make everything worthwhile? So I ask of you, will you run away with me? Will you be mine forever?

Love,

Matt

* * *

~AN~

Ok I have officially defeated writers block for the longest amount of time ever! Hope you liked it! Hope your sis likes it as well. It was really sweet of you to request one for your sister... awww sisterly love...

Anyways, I'm writing these in record time because I just got a review from my "twin" saying that she would smite me if I kept this up... Note to twin: if you want me to not write them so fast... don't review and tell me to stop... XP

I LOVE YOU TWIN!


	15. Rukifa

Disclaimer: Light: Don't you hate me? Why do I have to do this?

Me: Because this letter is for your daughter… you should care a little.

Light: Cutebutdeadlyalchemist doesn't own DN… wait I have a daughter?

Me: It would appear so…

* * *

Rukifa,

Happy fourth birthday, my love. I wish I could be there with you, smiling as you blow out the four candles of your cake, as you ripped the wrapping paper from your gifts, as you gasped at the treasures that you were given. I wish I could have seen your smile as you counted how many there were and as you silently wished there were more. I wish that I could hold you and your mother one last time, if only for a moment. Sadly, I cannot. I would give anything to be with you two, to forget everything at work, but of course, I can't. Someday when you are older, you may understand. I wish I could tell you everything that is happening but that will only make things worse. Please be good for your mother. I know you will. Maybe someday she will explain what has happened, why I could never come home. Maybe that day you will forgive me. Maybe you will hate me. Only time can tell. Until then, I will always miss you baby. I'm sorry I couldn't come home.

Love,

Dad

* * *

~AN~

I must say that this was an interesting request... I never expected to have someone ask for a letter to their oc. But it was fun to write one where Light actually had a heart. I like innocent Light, he's much more enjoyable. Hope you liked it and it met your standards.

Still working on the others... getting them done really fast though because of Spring Break


	16. Anna

Disclaimer: L: Are you not tired of writing letters from me yet?

Me: Naw yours are pretty fun to write. Not as fun as B though.

L: CBDA doesn't own DN. Do not compare me to that psycho murderer please.

* * *

Anna,

This may sound tacky but I love you deeply with all my heart. With all the bad, the injustice, the pain, the suffering that I see every day, the things that I focus on, I rarely see anything beautiful, full of life, full of innocence. Then, I see you. You are like that single rose that grows in a garden, the one that you cannot help but look at. The little color that is in an otherwise bleak world. Your sense of justice is uncanny, one that could even stand against my own. You are able to bring a bit of humor into anything and you never fail to amaze me at how wonderful you can be. I never knew what it was like to have that in my life, happiness that was indeed real, a reason to smile. I now know that it is an auspicious feeling, one that I would give up anything for. Dare I say it, I might even give up sweets. I simply shudder at the thought. If this does not prove my love for you, then I do not know what would. So with is possibly tawdry letter, I ask you if you love me as well.

Love,

L

* * *

~AN~

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you would like anything changed... Thanks for reviewing/requesting! XD


	17. Sarafina

Disclaimer: Ryuk: My turn?

Me: Duh.

Ryuk: Cutebutdeadlyalchemist doesn't own DN. Can I have an apple now?

ME: *tosses apple into the air* Here you go… good shinigami!

* * *

Dear Sarafina,

I have long admired you from afar hoping you would one day notice me. I cannot help but admire your beauty and you are probably the first human that I've found to be less power hungry and less of a total smartass. Don't get me wrong, I still find you interesting and amusing but you have more respect for shinigami unlike that annoying little Light. What's better is that you share my love of apples. That's just the icing on the cake. The icing that I want to have forever. I want to give you my Death Note so that I can be with you forever. Once that bothersome Light is gone I can be with you forever, or for as long as you live. I want your name to be the one that I write in my Death Note when the time comes. That way a piece of you lives inside me forever. Until that day, I guess I have to watch you from a distance but I will make sure that Light doesn't kill you, unless he himself wants to die.

With love,

Ryuk

* * *

~AN~

Hope you liked it! I've never had a request to have a letter from a shinigami. Way to be the first one! Let me know if you want anything changed. Oh and I think if you wore apple bottom jeans he would sooo eat your butt.

Anyways... I reached 58 reviews which is an altime high for me! I am happily dancing around my house right now and my dog is barking at me as I do so. THanks a million!


	18. Lucy

Disclaimer: L: my turn yet again.

Me: this is a really interesting letter.

L: CBDA does not own DN… how so?

Me: You shall see…

* * *

Dear Lucy,

I have been studying the genetic compositions of many females whom I have come into contact with. After reviewing my results I have come to a conclusion. Our children would be genetically superior to any other combination of genes. They would have the maximum intelligence and make the greatest successors to my name. With their genius minds, they would be unstoppable, promoting justice everywhere. You must realize that you are the only feasible choice that I have to create the perfect heir. The children could come and live at the Whammy house where they would be nurtured and trained to become 'L'. I do not require your love or anything of the sort. All I ask is if you would be willing to have my children so that they can be my heir. I hope you understand and that you will agree with my logic.

My thanks in advance,

L

* * *

~AN~

Tada... I kinda used what you said in your review so yeah... short but powerful... hmmmmm... must say this was a weird request. Thought you would have requested Light but oh well. Good for a challenge once in a while right?

And you're right... genius children are the best children.


	19. Micah

Disclaimer: Matsu: It's finally my turn!

Me: Yeah… I kinda have a request from my friend but she doesn't review so I've kind of put hers off.

Matsu: CBDA CBDA doesn't own DN… it would probably be nice if you wrote hers…

Me: do you have to repeat a person's name twice… I'm not Misa…

* * *

Dear Micah,

You are amazing and beautiful. I don't get many admirers, mainly because I'm viewed as childish and sometime a bit unfocused and naïve. But really on the inside I am a loveable, kind- hearted person eager for love. I always have wished that I would find that certain someone. And that someone is you. Your admiration makes me explode with happiness. I wish that the Kira case was over so that I could spend all of my time with you. As much as I love my job as Misa Misa's manager, when I'm working for her, all I think of is you. When my fellow task members are working, I am daydreaming about seeing you. Your smile brings me happiness and brightens my day and your constant happy and cheerful attitude makes me so happy. Promise me that once this case is over that you'll be mine. Wait for me. I will gladly take you in my arms and hold you forever. I never want to let go. Please except that I am telling the truth. You are the only one that I ever want to be with.

Love,

Matsuda

* * *

~AN~

phew... done... Hope you liked it! And thank you for saying that I have amazing letter-writing talents... I bow to you! haha anyways.. I was stumped on this one for a little while but finally conquered writers block... It should be gone for a few hours at least...

Sorry for the slower updates! School has commenced once again and my teachers enjoy saying, "Welcome back. Hope your spring break was fun.. blah blah blah.. here's a project, quiz, test, quest... ahhhhhhhhh

but I haven't forgotten about the many people who have requested! Stay tuned!


	20. Mitska BB and L

Disclaimer: Me: stop pouting B

BB: Why must I be paired with that idiotic genius!

Me: because fangirls love yaoi! And geniuses can't be idiotic.

BB: CBDA doesn't own DN… *sulks in a corner*

* * *

L,

My beloved genius, I yearn for you. Even though you have sworn to lock me away, I always think about you. Always. You never leave my thoughts. I strive to be like you, to have you see me as your admirer, to have your love as well. I do not want our relationship to be one sided. I want you to want me as much as I want you. You are supposedly the smartest man on Earth but can you not see my longing for you, for your acceptance. That is all I ask. I want you to love me, to want to be with me. Even if you feel obligated to throw me in a dank prison cell for my crimes, would you at least judge me without worrying about the legality of my actions? Would you look at me as if I were a normal human being? Would you look at me with a sense of longing? You cannot say that you do not have feelings for me. Even if those feelings are miniscule. Even the tiniest increment would make me happy. It would make my life worthwhile. It would give me a reason for living. Would you please, Lawli, find it in your heart to show something toward me. Please love me as much as I love you.

Love,

BB

* * *

~AN~

Hope you liked it! Why is it that fangirls love yaoi? It is great but I was just wondering why is there such a fascination? The world may never know... I'm glad you liked the Near one by the way! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and requesting!


	21. Erin and L

Disclaimer: L: CBDA does not own Death Note… why am I the subject of a majority of these letters?

Me: Because you are the best character ever! And because people love writing stories about you!

Note: I read your story! (alright skimmed until I found what you were describing)… I plan to read it in detail once I have time…From what I read, it is really good and well written!

* * *

Erin,

I realize that the things you said upon your forced departure we justified. I was an idiot to not listen to your warnings even though I knew that they were completely accurate. My stupidity ultimately led to my death. I feel somewhat guilty for all that I have put you through. For the many ups and downs that have resulted in my kidnapping you. It pains me to know that I will die before I can try to right these wrongs. I only seemed to make everything worse in the moments leading to your departure and simultaneously, my demise. I realize that sending you away against your will was pathetic. Plainly un-chivalrous. It saddens me to know that your thoughts during my death were that of distaste. Certainly not a noble way for me to go. I only wish for you to be able to understand my motives, for you to perhaps forgive me. I cannot forgive myself for causing you grief. It is not your fault that you said those things. You had every right to. You are entitled to your own thoughts and opinions, as is every being on this planet. Please understand my feelings. That is all I ask. Maybe then I would be permitted to rest in peace.

-L

* * *

~AN~

Hope you liked it! I appreciate the constructive criticism and I thank you for reviewing... Like I said, I skimmed to the part that was described and tried to get the gist of it so that I did not make any major mistakes that contradicted your story... hope I got everythi right but you can let me know if you want anything changed...

Still working diligently on the other letters... only six more weeks of school!


	22. Kurina

Disclaimer: BB: mwahaha and so B rises once again!

Me: … what is wrong with you?

BB: CBDA does not own Death Note… I love attention.

* * *

Dear Kurina,

Why are you so adorable? Is it because you blush cutely when you speak of me? Is it because your smile seems to make the strongest men fall in love? Is it because your personality cannot even be described? Or maybe a combination of the three? Is that even plausible? Your love for me is greatly appreciated and it is the only thing that gets me through my indescribable life. When that Lawliet throws me in jail, memories of you are the only things that get me through the day. I scan the crowds around me, hoping that I might one day identify you. It is as though I am trying to find a needle in a haystack. But one day, I swear that I will find you, take you away to be mine forever. I will overcome any obstacle in my way until I reach you. I do not care the difficulty or the danger, I will find you. You will be mine. I swear by all the strawberry jam in the world that you will belong to me and only me. So you had better wait for me. I hope that you will.

Love,

BB

* * *

~AN~

Hope you like dit and I'm glad you find these letters cute... Hope that BB-san finds you someday (not in a creepy stalker way but in a nice "I really do love you" sort of way) If he does... u must tell me! Haha... hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


	23. Charm & Light

Disclaimer: Light: CBDA doesn't own Death Note…

Me: I hate you…

Light: What why?

Me: because you are Kira… only my twin is allowed to be called Kira…

Light: You need to learn innocent until proven guilty…

Me: and you need to learn SHUT THE HELL UP!

* * *

Dear Light-kun,

Yes it is I, charm. I have sworn to hate you with the firey intensity of a thousand suns, hating you with every fiber of my being. You are just a pussy- ass idiot who has no power at all. You kill thinking that it is 'just' and that you are doing the right thing. The only person who can kill and still be loved is Beyond Birthday and I hope that BB comes one night and kills you. I hope that he cuts off your head and mounts it above my fireplace so that we can constantly see your mutilated, dead form and laugh hysterically. I want to get a picture of you and use it as a dartboard. Better yet, I want to use you as a dartboard. Then, I will have Ryuk write your name in the Death Note and watch you die in agony while I video tape it and post it on youtube so that the fangirls of the world can see you die over and over again. You think you are all powerful but wait until I find you. Wait until you are beaten by me! And trust me, I will find you. I will hunt you down and I shall not rest until you utter your last dying breath. Even then, I will not rest until I have danced around your body with my beloved B and we eat strawberry jam together while admiring your decaying corpse. You had better watch out, Light-kun. I might be right behind you as you read this.

Charm

* * *

~AN~

There... phew... now don't smite me... I mean it! I seriously will not hesitate to smite you back... plus my twin is Kira... and I am a ninja... we are not to be messed with! XP Anyways! Might I say that you have been the most entertaining reviewer that I have ever had... your reviews make my day! As well as my friend's who was laughing at your reviews as well...


	24. Alexis

Disclaimer: Mello: *munches on chocolate*

Me: *stares murderously at him*

Mello: CB *chomp* DA *chomp* doesn't own *chomp* DN.

Me: *shakes head in shame*

* * *

Dear Alexis,

I find you quite a treat, if you may pardon the pun. Your love of danger attracts me to you and your lovely qualities make me ever so happy. I admire that you find me attractive and that you are unafraid of loving someone such as myself. Many do not love me the way that you do. I am not one that gives off the impression of 'love me unconditionally'. But you still seem to see the subliminal messages that leave, the messages that ask for love and admiration. I guess I have a bit of a god complex in that I strive for someone, anyone, to love me. That is probably the top reason why I love you so much. Your love for me makes me feel wanted. Makes me feel whole. When I am causing problems and danger for that world, I think of the one who loves me. You. One day I will beat that big-headed Near and we can be together living in happiness. It would be a perfect world. You, me, a couple of my favorite guns, mountains of chocolate and no Near. What a life! With you, I feel that I do not need to change to meet your standards. I feel that you except me for who I am and do not feel the need to change me at all unlike all the people with whom I have grown up with saying, "It would be much better if you could be like this," or anything of that nature. So for that I thank you. And I hope that you would want to join me in this world when the time comes.

Love,

Mello

* * *

~AN~

Hope you liked it! I haven't written one for the insane chocolate lover in a while... sigh... anyways let me know what you liked, what you didn't like etc. and thanks for reading, reviewing and requesting!

On another note: I am still writing so if u haven't seen yours yet I'm working on it... do not despair because I'm trying to go in the order that you reviewed to be fair... stay tuned

Oh and lately I've been getting reviews that say something like sorry to put another one on you and I admire you for taking this on. I bow to you people and seriously want to hug you! It makes me feel noticed (and plus these are really fun to write and not really a burden at all. I'd actually do this for a living if I actually got paid) Anyways Thanks for reading my rambling!


	25. Carly and BB

Disclaimer: B: Another… please tell me this isn't yaoi

Me: It's a girl… named Carl… short for Carly… her friend requested it

B: how gracious of her… now if only someone was bleeding or I had some strawberry jam

Me: Is that all you ever think about?

* * *

Dear Carl,

As I write this letter, I am consuming a large serving of strawberry jam, thinking of how its sweetness reminds me of you and how I would love to be sharing it with you. Actually, I would rather you let me have the whole things and you ate your own but I wish to be in your company as we consume sugar. You are the only thing that gets me through the seemingly endless days and when I find myself bored, I enjoy thinking of the memories we have together. I often just sit and think of you, even when I am inflicting pain on the outside world, I think of you. Of your insane attitude that rivals my own. Of your sweet tooth that makes my own taste buds water. Of your beauty that contrasts with all the disgusting individuals of the world. You are someone that I want at my side. Someone who shares my own interests. When I am thrown in jail, all I think about is escaping to be with you so that we may one day destroy L and have our own domain. I want to be with you, nothing more. Together: you, me, strawberry jam, and insanity. The perfect combination.

Love,

BB

* * *

~AN~

Hope this meets your friend's expectations! Sorry about the slowness but (as I replied to your review) I'm trying to do them in order. So again, sorry about the slowness. If only weekends were longer... or school was shorter. Let me know what your friend thought! I really wanna know!


	26. Caoilainn and Matt

Disclaimer: CBDA: Haven't seen yah in a while, Matt.

Matt: She doesn't own Death Note… I'm leaving to smoke.

CBDA: Yeah… whatever… don't respond to me…

Matt,

I will be blunt and ask, no strongly suggest, that you love me. You will not like the consequences of your answer if otherwise. So let us just say that your love would be both beneficial for me AND you. It is not as if I require something ridiculous, just love and admiration. I know that you can do that. Especially when you know that I am completely serious about the possible consequences. That and we really need to discuss your 'habits'. Smoking is definitely one that has to be stopped. It is your one major flaw. If we could rid you of that, you would be absolutely perfect and it would provide me with yet another reason to love you. I know that you will not abuse me and that you will love me unconditionally and care for me. I know that you can be caring and as fiery as I am sometimes. You will deal with my flaws as I deal with yours. Not that we have many. We are completely perfect for each other. Can't you see? It is as if fate has brought us together so that we can be forever together. Please, Matty, I want you to be mine a mine alone.

Love,

Caoilainn

* * *

~AN~

Sorry it's been a while... thank you for patiently waiting... I've been soooooo busy with school but it is almost done. A week until the biggest project of the year. I'm excited and horribly nervous. Anyways, I hope you liked it and it was worth the wait. Let me know! THanks for reading and reviewing.

OOO and thank you very much for the cake! Haha it made me smile! XD


	27. Jessica & Mello

Disclaimer: Mello: Me again? What's this one about?

CBDA: This one is to an OC named Jessica… (and you have a son)

Mello: CBDA doesn't own DN… I HAVE A SON!

CBDA: It's amazing what people will write about you…

* * *

Dear Jessica,

The days that I spent with you were some of the best of my life. I still remember the day I first met you, the way I was gravitated to help you as you stupidly attempted to fight off those drunkards. Or the way that you were so inexperienced and scared as I carried you away on my motorcycle. Not unlike a frightened kitten. Those were the days that made me feel especially alive, the days I spent in your company. Truthfully, when you were offered a job at the Wammy house, I was ecstatic that I would be able to see you more often. Your attitude fascinates me. You are fierce if not a bit hot headed, overreactive but with a warm heart. It all combines perfectly to create the woman I love. You were the first person that I ever felt a real connection with, a person whom I could tell that I loved them. Our first kiss was a slice of heaven, one that I will treasure forever. With all the crap that has happened in my life that one moment makes up for it ten-fold. And then when I learned about your father's abuse, I never wanted so badly to kill him right then and there. I was appalled to know that he had even harmed a hair on your head. But throughout our mishaps, we managed to make it through, with a bond that could not be broken and a beautiful son to show for our efforts. I love you Jessica. I never want our love to end.

Love,

Mello

* * *

~AN~

It's official... I love this letter... I don't know why. Maybe it's because I've been doing nothing but math all day and staring at my naruto volumes wondering "can I take a little break and read?"... hmmm I don't know. Anyways, your story is amazing! I love it! I look forward to the next chapters! Let me know if you want anything added or changed or whatever... Thank you for the chocolate!


	28. Jadel & Mikami

Disclaimer: Mikami: CBDA doesn't own DN.

CBDA: haha you have a stalker! Which is funny since according to my friend, you are her stalker.

* * *

Ms. Jadel Thorn,

It has come to my attention that you seem to adore me a little excessively. It has become ridiculous. I cannot leave my house without wondering if you will be following me wherever I go. It needs to stop. Your obsession borders on insanity and I am sometimes fearful for my own wellbeing. I have too many things to worry about without adding you to that list. All I want is to be accepted by Kira so that I may help the world but I cannot do that if I must constantly worry about your stalker behavior. What you are doing is wrong and I believe that it would do you much good if you channeled these feelings toward another being. There is someone out there for you. It just is not me. I also believe that with proper help you can overcome these emotions that you feel for me. I admonish your behavior and I need it to stop or so help me I will force it to stop. You love me too much and your admiration is questionable. So I ask you, do not continue following me. I cannot worry about your feelings with everything that I am striving for. You need to understand.

-Mikami

* * *

~AN~

I never would have imagined that Mikami would have a stalker but I guess anything can happen in the world of fanfiction. Anyways I hope you liked this but let me know please. Thank you for reviewing and reading of course! This letter was a lot of fun to write!


	29. Akane & Light

Disclaimer: Light: CBDA doesn't own DN… or this OC.

CBDA: That's right! I don't own any of these characters whatsoever!

Dear Akane,

Truth be told, when you found out I was Kira I was beside myself. I had killed many so what was one more? But thinking of you, your beautiful auburn hair and dazzling blue eyes, I could not imagine killing you. I could not even begin to think about marring your perfect face or about seeing your eyes, usually shining with intelligence, staring blankly at me. Then, by some stroke of luck, you said that you wished to help Kira in his efforts to cleanse the world. And with that we became an unstoppable team. Together, we will take over this world, me as its God, you as its Goddess. The world will be purified of the evil and the good shall prevail. We have the same ideals, making us the perfect duo. When I began at the university, I never imagined that I would find someone like you; someone who shares my own beliefs; someone who wished to help me; someone who was so beautiful; someone I could confide in. But I did. You make my years at the university enjoyable and I can always look forward to seeing you every day. Someday, this world will be perfect but until that day comes, I hope that you will stay by my side.

Love,

Light

* * *

~AN~

Hooray! I hope you liked this! I was writing it after I finished with my state test for language arts today and I hope it came out good since I was a little brain dead when I wrote it! Let me know! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

And on Another Note: For everyone who has reviewed! Thank you so much for your patience, requests, and great feedback! It makes me smile... please stay tuned because your letter will come soon hopefully! (It will eventually especially since I only have about twenty two days left of school)


	30. Michiro & L

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… or the OC's… I just write using them!

* * *

Dear Michiro,

You have been a valuable asset on this case and for that I am grateful. Your psychic powers have been very beneficial and have me in awe. You are probably one of the most amazing young ladies I have ever met. You may be even more amazing than the children who are being trained to become my successor. Not only that but over the time that I have known you, you have been a remarkable friend, probably my one and only true friend. You are a friend who I could always confide in. One that I felt I could be myself around. I could not even begin to imagine my life without you. Our friendship brings meaning to my life and brightens my day. It seems to shine a light on this world that is being slowly consumed by darkness. From the moment I first met you, I have felt almost protective of you as if I want your innocence to remain intact forever. I know it is futile to wish this but I do want to protect one thing. Our friendship. I thank you, Michi, for being my one and only true friend.

Sincerely,

L

* * *

~AN~

I hope you liked it! I hope I did it justice but you can let me know if you want anything changed! I love that she is psychic. I want her to be real! ANyways thanks for reading and reviewing and the one from Near to Michi is the next letter!


	31. Michiro & Near

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! Or the OC's! Or any of you!

* * *

Dear Michiro,

When you came to work for me after the untimely death of L, I truly did not know what to expect. I knew of exceptional children in the world but I never expected to meet a fourteen year old psychic, especially one as talented and beautiful as you. And then, to see your pain, the pain of losing L, it broke my heart. I did not know what to think. I had never experienced those kinds of feelings before, feelings of sympathy or compassion. I wanted so badly to comfort you, to hold you and tell you everything would be alright. I went through a time where I was confused about my own feelings toward you but I now know what they are. They are passion, sympathy, and most of all, love. I realized I loved you. I realized that I wanted you in my pitiful life. I wanted you by my side so that we may battle the evil and sadness of this world together. I wanted you to reciprocate my feelings. Please, tell me that you love me as well. I want to be with you forever, Michi.

Love,

Near

* * *

~AN~

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Plus thanks for giving me something to write after I finished state testing!


	32. Matt & Caoilainn

Disclaimer: CBDA: I'm back with a response! And I don't own Death Note or your wonderful OCs!

Dear Caoilainn,

I love you more than I could possibly say. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to be with you forever. For you, I would even try to manage my smoking habit just as you have asked. Then, I hope that we can live together and that you would have no complaints. Even if some may think you come off as a bit threatening, I admire that. It makes you entertaining and fun to be around. I am of course used to threatening attitudes and it almost makes me feel loved. Your fiery attitude has always appealed to me (it is one of your best characteristics). It makes me feel a certain connection to you. I want to forget everything, forget all the things that Mello is having me do, and spend time with you. We could have our own little world together, ride off into the distance on my motorcycle and never return. I will teach you how to play every video game known to man and we will constantly be playing together. A world with just you and I would in fact be a perfect world. I want to be with you forever.

Love,

Matt

* * *

~AN~

Hope you liked it! Sorry about the slow update... Writer's block + big project = really sad me... I apologize but I hope this letter makes up for it!

And the cake was very yummy! XP


	33. Seraph & Misa

Disclaimer: CBDA: I don't own Death Note! And sorry about the delay… I've been busy…

* * *

Misa,

Words cannot describe how much you irritate me. You are an annoying, self-centered actress who thinks way too highly of herself. You may think you are cute and adorable but you are really just plain annoying as hell. And the whole talking in the third person bit, it gets really old. I feel like if I hear you say, "Misa Misa," one more time my ears are going to literally bleed. You are a constant nuisance and it is a burden to just be around you. My mood instantly saddens when I am within a certain distance or you and your attitude is smothering. The outfits you dress in, although they do attract the eyes of many males in the area, frankly make you look like a slut. Your skirts are too short, your tops too revealing, and the Lolita goth look sickens me. It makes me want to puke when I see you. You are too clingy and I do not know how any boy can stand you. You come across as needy, self-absorbed, and plain stupid. I wish nothing more than to have you killed. I read the headlines on a magazine constantly wishing for the title to read, "Misa Misa Dead," or something to that effect. Watch out, Misa. If I get the chance to kill you, I most definitely will.

-Seraph

* * *

~AN~

Mwahaha... I wish your character the best of luck if she decides to kill Misa. Misa can get annoying! Anyways, thank you for reading, reviewing and requesting!


	34. Rue & BB

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters… I also don't own any OCs…

* * *

BB,

I loathe you with a passion that rivals the fiery intensity of one thousand suns. Your insanity irritates me beyond belief. That last bit was not intended as a pun either. Your name, or lack of, annoys me as well. How could you not even have a real name? I know you try to pass yourself off as Beyond Birthday but that is not a name either. That just means "Past someone's date of birth." You cannot pass it off for a real name. And what is with BB? Did Misa give you that name? It is just plain idiotic. You try so hard to look like L when really the only person who can pull off L is L himself. It is just insulting to see you imitating the world's greatest detective. Not only that but you are a criminal. Why would you duplicate the world's greatest detective? That makes no sense whatsoever. When I see you with your jar of strawberry jam, it makes me want to throw up. How can you eat that sugary crap? It makes me shudder. I really wish that Kira would kill you and I am glad he will in the end. I count down the days on my calendar until your death and I will celebrate your date of death every year. Maybe you could call me DD. And that, my idiotic criminal, was indeed intended as a pun.

-Rue

* * *

~AN~

Truth be told this was really hard to write... but I like a challenge! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this but you can let me know if you don't!


	35. Akima & Matsuda

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! Yeah since we are 35 chapters in to this I probably don't need to say this anymore…

* * *

Matsuda,

I realize that you are upset with me and you feel that you are a complete angel now that you have found out the truth. I know that I cheated on you but I cannot exactly say that I am sorry for it. More like sorry I got caught. In truth, I have never really liked you. I have always found you a bit annoying and hard to deal with. This is probably the main reason why I decided to cheat on you with another officer. I just could not deal with you anymore. Your puppy dog facade may work on the other ladies but in truth, it gets old quickly. I hate that you are always acting so clueless and that you seem to be a burden to the teams that you are assigned to. You rush into situations without fully understanding them and you never stop to think about how it is going to affect everyone else. You are hurt when people call you an idiot or stupid but you act that way most of the time that you are working. Life is not a game, Matsuda. You need to take it more seriously. I could not stand that about you. That is why I did this to you.

-Akima

* * *

~AN~

I hope this was what you wanted because I was a little confused at first. If not I can easily change it so let me know! Thank you for reading and requesting!


	36. Jessica & Mello reply

Disclaimer: CBDA: sequel time! I don't own Death Note!

* * *

Dear Mello,

How could you be so stupid! Going after Takada! How do you think you even have a chance! It is you and Matt against all of her bodyguards with machine guns. You may be talented but even you are not a match for that. Those odds are not ones to chance, Mello. I love you too much to see you get hurt, and possibly even die. Think about your son! What will he do if you do not return? What will I do? I love you Mello. I have always loved you from the moment you helped me escape those men. When I was offered a job at the Wammy House, I was ecstatic. I could not wait to spend every ounce of free time with you. Even though I was truthfully afraid of your motorcycle and your risky behavior, I learned to love it. I embraced it as I embraced you. I learned we were made for each other; that we were always supposed to be together. That is why I do not want to lose you. I do not want you to do something that may hurt you. I want you to be able to come home Mello. I want you to be here for us.

Love,

Jessica

* * *

~AN~

Alright, there is the reply. Hope you liked it and I give you permission to do anything you want with it! (As long as I get a mentioning here or there) Anyways, I hope you liked it! Sorry for the late delay. I sprained my ankle and don't have a lot of time to write right now! Let me know if you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and requesting!


	37. Blaze & Hideki

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...

* * *

Dear Hideki,

I am going to be open to you, even though I am afraid of how you may take this. I have feelings for you and not just ones associated with friendship. From the time that I have been working on the police force, you have been the only officer to treat me as an equal. Others sometimes look down upon me because of my sex but you have always recognized me as a fellow officer although I may be a bit too observational. I think that from that moment on I felt something for you. I was confused at times whether these were real feelings or just feelings of friendship. I have come to realize that these emotions are definitely real. I absolutely love you, Ide, and I want you to feel the same. I am frightened as to how you may take this as you read this letter but I hope you will understand. I can just imagine the look on your face as you read this but please think of me. Think of how hard it is for me to write this and give it to you. This may be one of the hardest things I have done- declaring my love to you- even harder than the Kira case. I just hope that you might feel the same way toward me.

Love,

Blaze

* * *

~AN~

Hope you liked it and it met your expectations... you can let me know... anyways when I got this request I actually was not sure as to who Hideki Ide was. I then looked it up online and basically facepalmed at my idiocy... anyways, thanks for requesting! You gave me something to do as I elevate and ice my foot... D:


	38. Kailey & Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! Yeah that is obvious by now…

* * *

Light Yagami,

Words cannot even describe how much I loathe you but I will try my best to find them. You are an ignorant teenager who desperately needs to grow up and stop fantasizing about your own little world that will never exist. You think you may be the God of the new world when really you are just some confused college student who is searching for something to occupy his time. You take advantage of Ryuk's powers and you use them to kill the innocent. You may think you are helping "rid the world of evil" but you have murdered innocent people such as L, the FBI agents, as well as Naomi in cold blood. How can you explain these crimes? You cannot because they were just an act of desperation. And yet you believe that you will get away with everything. You are so full of yourself it makes me gag. All your life you have heard compliments about your looks, your grades and your personality when really you are somewhat of a devil. If they could really see you as I see you, they would know you are nothing more than a murderer, albeit a very intelligent murderer. The only fact that could possibly console me is that you will eventually get what is coming to you. I eagerly wait for that day to come.

-Kailey

* * *

~AN~

Well that was certainly fun to write. Let me know if you want anything added or changed! I still will write your others soon so stay tuned!


	39. Jadel and Mikami Reply

Disclaimer: Another reply time! Hooray! I don't own Death Note…

* * *

Dear Mikami,

Mikami I love you and that is why I follow you. I try to do it as not to disturb you but obviously I must try a bit harder. I love you too much to stay away from you and I feel like I have to be with you every moment of every day. I long for the day when you accept me and spend time with me when you are actually aware of it. Until then, I will have to make due with staying at a distance and loving you from the sidelines. Maybe someday you will reciprocate my feelings. But until that happens, I will always be close to you, even if you are unaware of it. I will always be there looking for any opportunity I have to be close to you. I promise I will stay out of your way and allow you to continue your quest to help Kira. I would not deviate you from your path but I will not stay away. You will someday learn to love me. Until that time comes, I will hold the pens I have taken from you close and try to imagine what it would be like if we could only be together.

Love,

Jadel

* * *

~AN~

Hmmm I don't think she understands the meaning of stay away but whatever. Hope you liked this and that this meets your expectations... Let me know! Thanks for requesting!


	40. Misa Suicide Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but you already knew that…

* * *

Dear members of the task force,

I cannot do this anymore. A life without Light is just as Ryuzaki described, dark. I am not trying to sound cliché but my life is over. I cannot handle this meaningless existence if I cannot have my love. I am going to join him, despite anyone's warnings. I will not live another day on this planet if I cannot do it with the person I admire more than anyone. I am sorry, but no one can stop me. I am going to reunite with Light if it is the last thing I do.

I feel that I must admit something to you. It is true, I am the second Kira. Ryuzaki was correct and I should have been convicted and killed long before now. The only reason I survived was because of my Light. He saved me and himself from everything and for that I love him. I feel like you deserve to know this, even if you can do nothing about it. Shinigami exist and they gave us the power to kill. We wanted to improve the world. That is why Light started killing criminals, to create a better world. And I joined him shortly after. This led to that and you know what happened of course. All leads to now. By the time you read this, I will no longer be here with you. I will be with Light in neither heaven nor hell. I am sorry.

-Misa

* * *

~AN~

Ok is it scary that that was fun to write? I am working on your love letter it's just I really wanted to write this... so stay tuned! Anyways, I had the whole "my life is over" and decided to have a little confession in there as well... I hope this meets your expectation... Let me know!


	41. Maderuko & Near

Disclaimer: Woohoo! Over 100 reviews! I love you guys! I don't own Death Note!

* * *

Note: this is if she was still alive… I was confused if you meant that he was writing this to your OC after her death or if she wasn't dead or whatever… so… the second one is if she had been dead... the first one's if she was alive... Enjoy...

Dear Maderuko,

I love you more than I could possibly ever say. With everything that has gone on in my life, you seem to be the one sincerely good thing that has ever happened to me. I have gone through much in the course of my life, lived without anyone to actually love. I have never known emotions and that is the main reason I may act so stoic around others. I do not always feel comfortable displaying feelings in public and bottle them inside. I always treat them like a stone that if I should throw it, it would shatter my very existence and all I have ever worked for. I feel like we have a connection and that I could tell you anything. That is why I am admitting my feelings. I want to be with you until the very end, until my heart stops beating. You are like the light at the end of the tunnel and as I constantly work on the Kira case, I think of your smile and how if only I could solve this case then the world would be perfect and that smile would never cease. I would be devastated if anything were to happen to you. I love you too much.

Love,

Near

* * *

Dear Maderuko,

I loved you more than I could possibly ever say. With everything that has gone on in my life, you seemed to be the one sincerely good thing that has ever happened to me. I have gone through much in the course of my life, lived without anyone to actually love. I have never known emotions and that is the main reason I may act so stoic around others. I do not always feel comfortable displaying feelings in public and bottle them inside. I always treat them like a stone that if I should throw it, it would shatter my very existence and all I have ever worked for. I felt like we had a connection and that I could tell you anything. That is why I could admit my feelings to you. I wanted to be with you until the very end, until my heart stops beating. You are like the light at the end of the tunnel and as I constantly work on the Kira case, I think of your smile and how if only I could solve this case then the world would be perfect and that smile would never cease. But now I know that that could never be and it was futile to ever think it in the first place. I knew that the evil of the world would never cease but I thought I could protect everyone I knew and cared about. I guess I was wrong. Someday we will be together again. Please wait for me.

Love,

Near

* * *

~AN~

Hope you liked it... When in doubt of a person's requests... Do all options! Hope at least one of them was good and was what you meant. If not, well, you can let me know!

Anyways, one hundred reviews! Hooray! I'm so happy! You guys are amazing... I would dance but I risk injuring my foot even more so I will have to be content with just laughing like a moron and smiling! Anyways, thank you so much for your request and reviews and whatnot! It makes this story worth writing!


	42. Kira & Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… yeah…

* * *

Dear Light,

I have watched you from a distance and I know your secret. You are Kira. Now I know you must be freaking out as you read this but before you do anything rash I need to tell you something. I admire your work and I want to help. We could be an amazing team, you and I. Not only that, but I am called Kira as well so I fit the part perfectly. All I would need to know is the way in which you kill. Give me some guidance and I will be perfect for you. I want to help you, Light Yagami. Your intentions are pure and I believe that the world would be a better place if and only if criminals no longer existed. With them gone we could have our own era of peace and serenity that would be unparalleled to the rest of the world. No one would look down upon us and we could rule the world together, ensuring justice for the entire population. Just think about it. You could have an intelligent girl who shares your intentions and your name at your side, or you could have no one and be the lonely ruler of the planet. Which would you rather have? Please let me help you.

-Kira

* * *

~AN~

Hope you liked it! Let me know please! I'll still write the other one so stay tuned! XP


	43. Issa & Near

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note…

* * *

Dear Issa,

I know that my personality and social skills are somewhat atrocious and that most would be instantly repulsed by my attitude. I have never really seen much importance in social interactions and have never minded people's reactions. That has changed since I met you. I have never wanted someone to love me so much and try and accept me as I am. I will promise to try and be less, well, me, and more, for lack of a better word, compatible. If I do this, I hope that you will find me more to your liking so that we may have a chance of being together. I do not know what I will do if I do not have you in my life which is why I want to try so hard to make this work. You are the only thing that gets me through the day anymore and I want to be able to be with you forever. I want to play with my toys with you and enjoy life with you. More than anything, I want to play with my transformers along with you. If we were to do this, you would be my Optimus Prime. I love you, Issa. Please try and accept me.

Love,

Near

* * *

~AN~

Hope you found this to your liking. I used what you had said you wanted to see in it... so I hope you liked it... Please let me know! Thanks for reading and requesting!


	44. Syndi & Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note... all I own is my creepy mello and near figures and my L w

* * *

Light,

In all fairness, I tried to give you a chance but you blew it. Now I cannot help but hate you. I hate how you seem to surpass everyone in intelligence and how you always seem to think so highly of yourself. You always appear intelligent but really I think it is all an act. I believe you are really idiotic, perhaps even moronic. You think too highly of yourself when in reality you are just a confused teenager who probably even has a low self-esteem. Why else would you feel the need to show off your powers as Kira? You just crave attention. It does not help that you also have a raving god complex that seems to never get any better. It is just so annoying to me, and frankly a bit pathetic. You feel like you have all this power and you want to use it to better the world. You are just a cold blooded murderer who is too idiotic and childish to see what he is doing is wrong. All you flaws will lead to your downfall, Light. I hope you know that.

-Syndi Masako

* * *

~AN~

Oh my Kira I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it... School's been killer and it's one week until finals + a poetry project that's a waste of time + a yellowstone extra credit project... but those are all done so letters should be coming quicker (I hope!) Anyways thank you for reading and requesting and waiting ever so patiently!


	45. Skarlet & Mogi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… of course….

* * *

Dear Mogi,

I love you, Mogi, with all my heart. There are so many things to admire about you I am afraid I cannot put it into words, although I will try. I am fantasized by your silent yet strong personality. It gives me the chills just thinking about it. Your shyness makes you adorable and irresistible. From the moment I met you, you never have ceased to amaze me. Unlike most men, you have a sweet personality and you treat everyone with respect. Also unlike most men, you are a great cook. Is there anything you cannot do? When I am with you, I feel lucky that I can spend my time with such an amazing and interesting person. People may not give you a lot of credit because of your quiet demeanor but they should. You contribute so much and you should not be overlooked. I know that I do not overlook you. I would really love to spend more time with you. Maybe this Saturday? We could go see a movie or just spend time together. It would mean the world to me. What do you say, Mogi?

Love,

Skarlet

* * *

~AN~  
Wow sorry for such a late update. School's been just ugh... anyways, let me know what you think! Thank for reading and requesting!

And I haven't forgotten, I'm still working on everyone's letters so stay tuned!


	46. L to Ukita

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything.

* * *

Ukita,

It saddens me to be writing this letter in the first place but sadly it could not be avoided. You were a great officer, one ready to risk his life to save others. I respect you for your bravery. You accomplished feats I could not even imagine myself doing. Even when you knew that you would be performing a suicide mission, you still left to stop the Sakura TV broadcasting. With your sacrifice, we were able to ascertain that not only could Kira kill from a distance, but all this Kira needed was a name. It is a shame that we could not have figured this out sooner or maybe you would still be working for us. But know that you did not die in vain. Your death has sparked a new fire in this team and we will find Kira no matter what. Even if I were to die, the team would fight on for you. You are one of the bravest men I have met and it saddens me to know that you were killed so early in your life. Someday, I will bring Kira's head and lay it upon your grave so that you may have some satisfaction. Until that day, know how much you have done and how much we appreciated your service.

L

* * *

~AN~

I have to admit, I liked writing this letter... poor Ukita. Anyways, let me know what you think! Thank you for requesting again! Oh and I'm glad you liked the other letter. You're right, people tend to forget Ide (I kind of did as well) *laughs*


	47. Akima & Matsuda reply

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... got it?

Note: there are two letters because I couldn't decide which to write... so I wrote them both! Enjoy...

* * *

Dear Akima,

Not to sound arrogant or anything but I hope you realize your mistake in simply writing me off like this. We have known each other for a long time and after one slip up it seems that you cannot even look at me. I thought what we had could never be broken but I guess I was wrong. Whatever, it is your loss. If you cannot put this behind you then I guess you do deserve someone other than me. I could look past this, it's all water under the bridge, but you had to make a big deal about it. And people call me childish. I realize what I did was pathetically stupid and I'm sorry. I promised that something like this would never happen again. But that isn't enough for you, I guess. Well, I hope you find someone who doesn't feel the need to find someone else. Good luck. It was great while it lasted.

-Matsuda

* * *

And here's the crybaby version:

* * *

Dear Akima,

What I did was stupid and childish. Please, I love you too much for you to hate me. I don't want you to leave. I can change! I will be faithful and stand by you through thick and thin and will never think of hurting you. Please don't be so cold. I do not think I could handle one more day without you. I try to be strong but this façade shatters every time I think of you. I miss you so please do not leave. I cannot live with myself and knowing that you hate me now makes it even worse. I will do anything, anything you want. Just say it and I shall do it. Even as I write this letter, I'm crying over how stupid and pathetic I have been and how unfair this is to you. Please, I'm sorry, Akima. Please don't do this.

Love,

Matsuda

* * *

~AN~

Alright so we have arrogant Matsuda and crybaby Matsuda... hope you liked it. The top one seems a little OOC but *shrugs* so are a lot of the letters that are requested that I write. Let me know what you think! Thanks for requesting!


	48. Velvet & Ukita

Disclaimer: No own Death Note... you no sue...

* * *

Dear Ukita,

You have always been very dear to me and we have always had a certain connection, a certain bond that could never be broken. I remember the first time we met. You and several other officers had come to investigate a murder on my block. I remember all of my friends commenting on how cute the officers were and how they secretly had crushes on each one. You were the one that stood out to me, the one that I had a crush on. We talked about how we wanted a man to take us away, marry us, start a family. It was ideal. And finally, you came to my door, wanting to ask me a few questions. I was in complete bliss. One thing turned to another and suddenly, we found ourselves secretly dating. Those were the best times of my life. It was heaven. I loved you and you loved me. We were made for each other. Sure, you did not have a lot of free time after you got assigned to the Kira case but it was doable. But it was too good to be true I guess. When I learned of your death, I wept, confined to my own house with my feelings. No one knew about us. There was no one to comfort me. You were taken from this world too soon. And for what? A stupid case. I hope they avenge you, my dear Ukita. I just want you to know that I have and always will love you.

Love,

Velvet

* * *

~AN~

This letter makes me sad... awww... Anyways, hope you liked it. I can imagine (although this is probably not what "happened") that Ukita is questioning her and at the end he looks at her and says, "I have one more question. Will you go on a date with me?" Aww how romantic. That's just my own perspective... Anyways please let me Know! Thanks for requesting!


	49. Sakurai & Misa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note... obviously... yeah... duh... ok...**

* * *

Dear Misa,

I often wonder why I hate you so much. Maybe it is your obnoxious personality, or maybe it is your appearance that bothers me so greatly. Whatever the reason one thing is certain, I loathe you. You think you are a great actress/model when really you look to me as if a pole has struck you in the face. I long for the day that Japan realizes that you are a waste of time so that I do not have to see you. When I see you on TV, my eyes begin to literally bleed. In truth, I would not mind if you were to just disappear one of these day so that I could live my life "Misa-Misa" free. That would be the life.

On another note, your so-called love, Light Yagami, does not love you. I mean, how could he? You are so unbearably annoying and needy if not a bit clingy. When he finally leaves you, he will most certainly come to me. We have a certain bond that cannot compare, unlike you made-up love which is not even real. It is simply a figment of your imagination, one that can be easily destroyed. Light is just too good of a person to destroy it himself. It "goes against his morals" or whatever. I would not hesitate to take Light away from you. With you out of the picture, Light and I could live happily.

-Sakurai

* * *

**~AN~**

**Sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it... Let me know please! Thank you for reading and requesting!**

**Letters should be coming out faster because school is FINALLY OVER! Stay tuned please!**


	50. A & Savanna

**Disclaimer: WOOHOO 50th Aniversary! HOORAY! I don't own DN...**

* * *

Dear Savanna,

I love you more than I could possibly say. You are beautiful in every way and you make me smile just by being you. In my time in the Wammy house, I have never really felt a connection to anyone. I have always felt like an outsider. I was "L's successor" and nothing else. No one saw me as anything but that. But you see me as who I really am, A, nothing more and nothing less. You treat me like a normal person, not one who will someday succeed L. You make me want to live, and live a life with you. You and me together, the perfect life. What could make it better? I want to run away with you. I want to escape this life, the one that has put so much undesired weight on my shoulders, and live somewhere with you. If only I could escape, then my life would be content. I want to spend my life with you, with no worries and no troubles. A perfect world that we reside in together. No one to tell us what we can and cannot do. Would you follow me into this world, my love? I do not think I could live if your answer is anything but yes.

Love,

A

* * *

**~AN~**

**Well the 50th letter is done! Hope you enjoyed it! A is such a great character, even if he gets no screentime whatsoever. You still have to love him... Let me know what you thought, please! Thanks for reading and requesting!**


	51. BB & Kailey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...**

* * *

Dear BB,

I love you so much that I can barely contain myself. You are so amazing in every way, and please forgive me if I do not name them all. First, you are the most intelligent person I have ever met. You most definitely surpass L in intelligence and I believe that you would make a better L than L does himself. Next, your personality makes me swoon. It is so charming and somewhat insane and it makes me want to be with you forever. I cannot seem to stop thinking about it, I love it so much. I also think that you are one of the cutest people I have come into contact with. You have always seemed cute to me in a very sadistic and mildly life threatening way. All of these combined makes me love you even more. You are perfect in everything you do and everything you seem to be. I often dream of us together as a couple. That would be the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. You and me, together. It makes me jump for joy and almost faint from happiness. I want to love you forever and I want you to reciprocate my feelings. I love you BB-kun. You are the love of my life.

Love,

Kailey

* * *

**~AN~**

**I am so sorry for the late update for you... a lot of people have requested multiply letters and I have been trying to get them done in as organized of a way as I can possibly handle (I'm not always very organized)... please don't hurt me *cowers in fear*... seriously because my twin is Kira and she will not hesitate to... (fill in the blank) Anywho, thank you for being patient and I have not forgotten your other requests... so stay tuned... I'll try to have them up soon...**


	52. Nat & L

**Disclaimer: No own Death Note...**

* * *

Dear Nat,

I find myself completely conflicted at the moment and at a loss for words. I feel as though my feelings are strangling me from the inside out and I have no way to stop them. I just hate you and how you make me feel. You make me feel so at a loss for words. I always feel as if my mind is clouded when I am with you. I feel out of control. But I cannot help but love you. I love the way that you always seem to make me smile and how adorable you can be. I admire your personality and it makes me shudder with ecstasy just thinking about it. I find myself, tired from studying case files, thinking about you sporadically throughout the entire day. I long for the moments that I can see you again, the moments in which we can be together once more. For that, I hate you. You make me feel so out of control, a feeling that I openly despise. But I cannot deny, though I may sometimes try, that I love you. I know that we were made for each other and I know that no matter how conflicted my emotions may be, I am meant to be with you.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it! This was a fun letter to write just because Yaoi is so fun and cute at times... Anyways Let me know what you think! Thanks for requesting!**


	53. Near & Vallorey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note... nor do I own any OCs**

* * *

Dear Near,

I have known you for a while and in that time I have realized that I have certain feelings for you. I am not sure as to how you will interpret these feelings but I hope you will hear me out at the very least. You have always, for lack of a better term, fascinated me. From the time I have met you, I've felt protective of you. I wanted to keep you safe most likely so that I could have you to myself. When you began the Kira investigation, I was cautious, not wishing for any harm to come to you, as I was sure it would. Hell, even when you were slated to possibly be L's successor, I was worried. I knew the risks you would be putting yourself in and I did not want anything to happen to you. I did not want anything to take you from my life. I want to be with you. I want to be able to talk to you every day and I want you to love me as much as I love you. I hope that you understand how much you mean to me and how much I would lose if something were to happen to you. I love you Near. I always have and I always will.

Love,

Vallorey

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry about the others! If you want to give me the correct personality for Caoilainn then I can redo them so that they are correct... Let me know!**


	54. Rhi & Matsuda

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING...**

* * *

Dear Rhi,

Call me a hopeless romantic but I love you more than I could possibly say. You make me smile every day and your bring enjoyment to my life. With all that I go through, all the difficult cases, you are the person I look forward to seeing at the end of a long day. You have always believed in me, something most people don't do. Most people complain that I'm childish and stupid but you don't seem to mind. I don't know if you disagree or if you don't care but whatever it is, I love it. You make me feel special and you make me feel loved above all else. I can always count on you to make me feel useful and completely better after a long, tiring day. You are always able to talk to me and you have always showed that you love me. I have always felt a certain connection to you, something I have never felt with anyone else. A girl may pass by, shoot me a flirtatious look, but all I think about is you and how you are the only one I want to be with. You are the only one I want to see after a long day, the only person who I want to talk to. I could bet anything that you feel the same toward me. If not, I don't know what I'd do. I love you too much.

Love,

Matsuda

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! I assume that when you said "*wink Matsuda's my favorite character" that you wanted one... so I made one... Let me know what you think! I can change anything if you don't like something! Thanks for reviewing!**


	55. J & Matt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...**

* * *

Dear J,

Damn it makes me sad that I am even writing this letter but I guess I have no choice. From the time that I have met you, you have always struck me as interesting. You were always one of those artsy kids and I still remember our times at the Wammy House when you used to draw on the walls and Roger got so agitated. I admired your artistic view of things. It is something I have always lacked. Not only this, but when I found out that you were as insane of a gamer as I was, I nearing fell to the floor in disbelief. I think from that moment on I knew that I wanted to be with you. I knew that you were definitely the person who was perfect for me, the person that I wanted to spend time with and the person that really understood me. Even if you may be shy, you still seem to have a powerful influence on people. I know you have made a major difference in my life. And with all this, I still felt that Mello and I had to leave you behind. I could not risk putting you in danger. I do not think I could live with myself if something were to happen to you. That is why we had to leave you behind. I am sorry. I sincerely am. But if something is to happen to me, please know how I feel. Know that you are the most important thing in my life and that I will always love you.

Love,

Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**What did you think? I kind of like your description of J... especially the drawing on the walls... it kind of reminds me of, well, me! Haha... thanks for requesting! Let me know if you liked it/ want anything changed/ added... XP**


	56. Raye & Naomi

This is written as suggested by Akima Sorrow… surprised I haven't written this yet... this is kind of like what Raye would leave for Naomi before he left for the last time… So sad!

I own nothing...

* * *

Dear Naomi,

I feel like I need to write this down; hopefully you will find this if anything happens. It seems like just yesterday that we were working side by side and now we are engaged. Time moves too quickly in my opinion. I will never forget the times together working for the FBI, and I am sometimes sorry that we agreed that you would stop working there. But you must know that I wanted it for you own good. It is too dangerous for you to continue in the FBI. I also understand your concern of me being on this case. I am worried myself. But you must promise that if anything is to happen that you will not do anything too dangerous. I know that you will not sit still and mourn like any other person. You will want to jump into action and catch Kira yourself. I know I won't be able to stop you but I want you to know that if I am to die that I love you more than anything. I do not want anything to happen to you if something is to happen to me. You have always been brave, independent, and above else, beautiful. I do not want to see your beauty marred by your own recklessness. So promise me, no matter what that you will not put yourself in danger. I love you too much to see you get hurt.

Love,

Raye

* * *

**~AN~**

**Awwww... poor Raye... and Naomi... so sad! Anyways, thanks for this idea! It totally slipped my mind.. which surprises me... hmmm... Thanks for the letter idea! You're the best!**


	57. BB & Joy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Dear Joy,

As I sit here alone, feeling abandoned and forgotten, my mind drifts to you. To your beauty and elegance, your personality and smile. I cannot help myself. You are truly amazing. You are one of the only reasons I make it through these long days. You make me feel noticed and loved, something I never felt in my childhood. I was always a misfit like a broken toy that was cast aside forever. You took me into your arms, broken as I was, and seemed to fix me. Well, as much as I can be fixed. I will admit that I still have my own issues, but you seem to look past these to see the real me. You deal with my bouts of insanity and still continue to love me. I do not know what it is about you, but you seem to have captured my admiration. My whole life seems to revolve around my love for you. I did not realize that I could love someone so much until I met you. You seem to bring out a different side of me, a side that even I did not know existed. I love you, Joy. I want to be with you until the very end.

Love,

B

* * *

**~AN~**

**Oh how I love BB-kun... Hope you liked it! Hopefully you are still watching to see if I put this on! Please... pretty pweez see this! Because BB is amazing and will not rest until you read this and tell me what you think! Haha... Thanks for requesting!**


	58. L and Sabrina

**Disclaimer: I think you all know by now that I don't own DEATH NOTE!**

* * *

Dear Sabrina,

It has come to my attention that Light-kun has been attempting to show his love to you. Before you go running into his arms like most girls seem to do, please hear me out. I am a much better candidate for you love and affection, much better than Light-kun. I will love you more than he ever will, and I will treat you with more respect than he would. I find you amazing and, for lack of a better term, interesting. Your personality is unlike anything I have ever seen. Even when I think I have you figured out, you surprise me with something entirely new. I do not think I even understand you completely but I want to try. I want to spend every minute I have with you. Even if I may die tomorrow, I will die happy because I knew you. Please consider how much better I am than Light-kun. Not only will I love you more than he, but I will not be spending time in jail because of unthinkable crimes against the world. Think about how you would be separated from Light-kun by metal bars. Or you could be with me, and not feel separation at all. I will make a world where there is no crime. Hopefully, you will choose to join me. I love you so much. More than I could possibly say.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked this and thank you for being patient! Hopefully it was all worth it. I know writing this helped me pass the time while babysitting! Haha... Thanks for requesting!**


	59. Legna & Mello

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Dear Legna,

You have no idea how much you mean to me. With all the crap that has happened to me in my life, you seem to be my saving grace. When everything looks bleak, you bring meaning back to my pitiful life. Not only that, but you justify my hatred toward Near. You hate him as much as I do, it seems, a feat that is not easily accomplished. I think that is what I love about you, that you are so much like me at times. It makes you easy to love.

I know that I may be putting myself into danger, but I want you to know how much I love you in case I do not come back. You have had such an impact on my life and without you, I probably would not be alive today. Without you, I most likely would have killed myself long ago. The only thing that gets me through the day is the fact that the longer I live, the more time I can spend with you. I do not know what I would do if I did not have you in my life. I do not know how I would survive without you. I will love you forever. I love you so much.

Love,

Mello

* * *

**~AN~**

**I don't know if you are still paying attention to updates or not (since it's been forever!). So sorry about that... if you ever see this... But if you do read this, thank you for being patient! Hope it was all worth it... *Have a (virtual) cookie***


	60. Hideki & Blaze

**Disclaimer: This is a fanbased fanfiction of an amazing manga... please support the official release!**

* * *

Dear Blaze,

Truth be told, I have always admired you. You are one of the only women in the police force who seems to be both fearless and confident in her work, and for that, I respect you. You always seem to have something on your mind and, even if you are not always treated with respect, seem to enjoy your job.

I have definitely noticed that something has been different with you lately, as if you've had something on your mind. It has made me curious but I did not want to meddle in your business. Now, to find out your true feelings, I am angry at myself for not realizing it sooner. But now that I know, I feel as if I can get something off my own chest, now that I know how you will react.

I have always felt something toward you. From the first time I met you, there has always been a certain connection I have felt between us, I just never realized that it could be much more than that of coworkers or friends. I guess I now know what that connection was. I guess, deep down, we knew that we loved each other.

Love,

Hideki

* * *

**~AN~**

**Thank you for your patience and I hope you like this! I find it a little difficult writing for Ide just because he has little to no character development/screentime in Death Note... but I tried my best! Thanks for requesting!**


	61. Mei & BB

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note... But according to CleverBot, I am Misa Amane...**

* * *

Dear Mei,

I do not understand how I could have been lucky enough to find a girl like you. I thought my indescribable deeds and bad karma would have prevented our meeting, but here we are. But when I shared my jar of strawberry jam with you and you did not pucker your lips in disgust, I knew that we were meant to be. Then, when you found out about my deranged thoughts, my senseless need to kill, you did not turn and run away. No, you offered your assistance in any way you could. You are the perfect accomplice for me, one who does not become disgusted by the thought of blood and gore. You are the kind of girl who craves is, entertained by the very thought of killing a victim and watching their blood pool beneath them. You are the girl who, instead of becoming scared at a scary movie, becomes entranced, and when leaving the theater, wants to go kill someone herself. I do not know how I could be so lucky as to find someone as morbid as myself. So disturbed as to want to help me with my tasks. So funny and sarcastic in a frightening sort of way. I love you so much, more than I thought I was ever capable of loving.

Love,

BB

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it. Your review reminded me of one of my friends... XD Anyways, thank you for your patience! Hope it was worth it! Let me know!**


	62. Ukita & Velvet reply

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note...**

* * *

Dear Velvet,

Since I first saw you, I have been in love with you completely. I think that is the major reason why I wanted to question you when we came to investigate the murder. I wanted to talk to you face to face to see what you were really like. And, of course, when I did this, I fell in love with you. I loved every part of you and I never wanted it to end. I knew that you were the girl I wanted to be with, the one I wanted to grow old with and love forever. Of course, we must date secretly, and it is not the most ideal, and if I could, I would want us to date openly. Let the world see how much I love you. But I do this for your own protection. If anything were to happen to you, I could never live with myself. I do not want you to have to go through any pain, any suffering. I want to avoid it at all costs. But for now, we will have to keep our love a secret. Maybe after this case is solved, we can become more open. But until then, know that I love you and that I want to be with you forever. Nothing will stop me from loving you.

Love,

Ukita

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked the reply. I think this is really sad... DX... Poor Ukita... Thanks for requesting!**


	63. Ideas & L

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything... I really need a more creative disclaimer...**

* * *

L,

I do not know if you will ever receive this or if you will even take the time to read this but I wanted to write this so that perhaps you will know how much I looked up to you. You have always been the most intelligent detective that the police have ever worked with and have never let us down when it comes to solving difficult cases. You always seem to be one step ahead of us and you are what almost every police officer inspires to be, although it is probably a futile dream. None of us could ever compare to you. But still, you give us someone to look up to as somewhat of a hero. But of course, everyone has their flaws. There has been much talk about your actions and in hearing this, I almost ask myself if I really should be looking up to you. Piecing everything together, I find you to seem childish, a trait that I do not favor. People are always saying how you hate to lose and how you will do anything to get your way. This is a horrible trait to have as a police officer. We look down upon people who simply use others to get their way and sadly, from what I've heard, this applies to you as well. If only you were less childish, then, you would be the perfect person for us to look upon.

Sincerely,

Ideas

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know! L is definitely childish, sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad way... *shrugs* Thanks for requesting!**


	64. Vallorey & Near reply

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... and woot woot 151 baby... that is amazing! Never thought I'd get this far... and it's all thanks to you guys!**

* * *

Dear Vallorey,

I have never been one to display my emotions outwardly as you most likely know. Blame it on my past, blame it on the stress that I put myself through, blame it on my brain, but no one can even begin to comprehend my feelings. But maybe it is time for me to start. Maybe I can learn to show my feelings better for the right person. I want you to be that person. In reading your letter, I am touched by your bravery for admitting your feelings toward someone is never an easy task. It makes me envy you and your courage, something that I think I lack. I may act tough, being L's successor, but really I am not at all. I hide behind others, have others dirty their hands while I sit back and play as if nothing were going on. Although, I guess this gives you less reason to worry about my safety. I am touched that you feel protective about me, but I believe that that protectiveness is not needed. I am rarely put in any danger and I refrain from ever soiling my hands with filth and scum. That's not to say that I could never get hurt, but it is just very unlikely. Still, your letter touched me in ways that I did not comprehend until now. I see that it is possible for me to love someone. And I believe that someone is you.

Love,

Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! I will do the other one (the correct one) very soon... hopefully... I'll probably be updating a lot tomorrow since I can't saturday... that is if I can get my cosplay stuff done (I'm such a procrastinator). Anyways, don't have a guilty conscience about asking me to do the letters and you know, working me to death and stuff... I can take it...**

**No I'm just kidding... these are fun to write... don't worry about it! Haha**


	65. Maddi & Matt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... **

* * *

Dear Maddi,

I do not have a lot to look forward to in life. My life seems to be centered around pain, suffering, and video games. That is, until I met you. When I met you, I actually felt like I had something to live for, something that made my life feel as if it had purpose. A strange feeling for me, but a good one at that. You make me feel things I have never felt before. You make me feel important and loved, feelings that are foreign to me. And most of all, you make me feel happy. I find that now I do not care about being L's successor, or any of that crap. No, I want to spend time with you instead, away from that godforsaken house. Everyone there seems to be so fake, so focused on trying to impress and be the best they can be. You are one of the first people I've met that is so down to earth, something I have never experienced before. I want to run away from this house, leave all this behind, and be with you. No more worries and stress about being the best I can be. All I have to be is the best for you. I love you, Maddi.

Love,

Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! I love Matt, even though he gets no screen time whatsoever. He seems like the kind of boy (unlike Near or Mello) who doesn't really care if he becomes the next L... but I could be wrong... Anyways, tell me what you think! THanks for requesting!**


	66. L & Hitomi

Dear L,

You have been somewhat like a big brother to me ever since I've met you. You have taken me in, fed me, and even let me help you solve cases. Through all of this, we have shared many moments together and I feel so close to you, closer than I have felt to anyone before. You brought me happiness, something that I was lacking after the death of my parents, and you made me feel important. I know that we are all working on the Kira case, risking our lives for that matter, but at least we are working together. And through all this, I have had a lot of fun. But I do not think I can hide what I am feeling inside any longer. Although I think of you as a big brother, I cannot help but feel that I am conflicted with my emotions toward you. It's like tug-a-war, going back and forth between "big brother" and "love of my life." You do not know how hard it is for me to be saying this, to be admitting my feelings to you, but I feel close to you and I think that you would understand.

-Hitomi


	67. Sara & Mello

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Dear Sara,

I have never felt anything like what I am feeling right now. Throughout my life, there has not been anyone that I have truly loved. No one seemed to deserve it. In truth, I do not even think I deserve it. I have done so much that I am not proud of. Why should I be allowed to find someone to love? Why should I be permitted happiness? But I guess God must still sympathize with me because he has allowed me to meet someone like you. You are someone who reminds me that I am still alive and that I still have a reason to live. You help me get through the tough times, help me forget my troubles and stress. What's more, I truly think you understand me. You understand the anger and animosity I feel toward that Near and you help me deal with it, as hard as that may be. You are remarkable that way. It's almost funny to think that Wammy's House was built for talented children, and yet you are not a part of it, even if I think you are the most talented girl in the world. You can do things that others cannot. I never thought someone could make me feel so alive.

Love,

Mello

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! Thank you for you patience and I still shall right the other letter because I think it is amusing and makes me laugh (which doesn't take much but whatever). It probably would have already been written if it weren't for Anime Expo but whatever...**

**Thanks you for requesting...(and saying that my letters are amazing!)**


	68. Matt and Mello

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Warning: If you do not enjoy yaoi then you should not read this letter... if you do then enjoy!**

**Note: Matt was with Mello until he finds out that Mello is cheating on him with Near... poor Matt...**

* * *

Mello,

How the hell could you do this to me? I thought that we had something. I thought you actually cared about me! But I guess I was wrong. All you care about is yourself. You are such a hypocrite, always saying bad things about Near. About how he is a selfish brat who needs to be spanked or how he has ruined your life. And then I find out you are cheating on me with him! That is just so wrong. It is unspeakable. I know that there are a lot of heartless people in the world but this is too much. This is that straw that broke the camel's back. I am sick and tired of not getting enough credit or being cast aside as soon as someone better comes along. Being with you had made me feel purposeful. It made me feel just the slightest hint of love and admiration. But I guess it was all an act. I was just that stepping stone for you to get closer to Near. Does it feel good to you, Mello, to smash a person's heart like that? I hope Near does the same to you. He would be smart to do so.

-Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**One of the best ideas I've gotten! Good job! Haha so fun to write as well! Thanks so much for requesting! You can tell that I liked the idea because I did yours back to back... XP**


	69. Kailey & L

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Dear Kailey,

From what I can tell, you could possibly be one of the most interesting people I have ever met. That being said, you are also probably the most strange, but please take that as a compliment. I find strange to be an ideal characteristic in a female. It makes them that much harder to understand. You never seem to run out of energy and seem to enjoy sweets as much as I, which is quite a feat. You seem to have an air of confidence about you that is simply, for lack of a better term, invigorating. It is almost like having my own personal caffeine. It is strange, yet completely enticing. Not only that, but you seem to be the only person who succeeds in making me laugh every day. It actually aids me in getting through the stressful days working on cases. You always seem to make my life more exciting and enjoyable, two things that it is usually not associated with. I am afraid that everything I love about you could not even fit into this letter, but above all else, I want you to know how much you mean to me.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Well it's been awhile but I remembered you and I made another letter... so that should be good for a little while... plus I don't want you to hurt me or anything (I guess if you really wanted to you could have found me by now)... anyways hope you liked it!**


	70. Vivian & Mido

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Dear Shingo Mido,

For so long, it seems, I have admired you. You have an amazing job, social standing, intelligence, and to top it all, good looks. You are the epitome of what every man should strive to be. I admire your sense of duty and how, even if it meant your death, you still contemplated to leave the meetings of death that were being held at Yotsuba. You displayed such a sense of justice that it made me love you even more. I did not know that I could feel something so strong for someone before, that is, until I saw you. It was almost like love at first sight. I know that it sounds cliché but it is the only phrase that comes to mind when I think of that moment, the moment when I first laid eyes on you. You are so intelligent but are never really given much credit. In my opinion, everyone should know who you are and what you do. You are important and you are loving and kind all the same. I just wish and hope that you would feel the same to me too. I just want to admit that I always will love you no matter what.

Love,

Vivian Mystique

* * *

**~AN~**

**Sorry for the long wait! I totally forgot that I didn't write the love letter yet... but I did remember the Misa suicide letter one... grrr, now I'm a bit mad at myself. Anyways, (if you are still reading!) thanks for your patience and I hope you liked it!**


	71. Courtney and Matt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Dear Courtney,

The memories I have before I met you almost seem like a different life, like one of those alternate universes that a player can get sucked in during a game. In truth, I do not know how that person could have been me. He was so miserable and felt so alone. The only things that seemed to matter to him were his video games and his cigarettes. I look at my life today, my life in which I have met you, and I think of how different I have become, no longer miserable and lonely. Although, I guess cigarettes and video games are still things that are important, but that is beside the point. You have brought so much into my life and you seem to give me a reason to smile every day. I do not know what I would do without you. You are the only person that I can ever remember loving and the person that I love most of all. I would give up everything, even smoking, just so that I could be with you. I would leave the Wammy House behind and live with you. No more pain and stress, just happiness and us. I love you, Courtney, more than I could possibly fit into a measly letter.

Love,

Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**Thanks for your patience and I hope you liked it! Thank you for requesting!**


	72. Snow & Near

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Dear Snow,

Call me a hopeless romantic but I need to write what I am really feeling. Feelings are so foreign to me, something that I do not necessarily understand or take into consideration, but these feelings are too strong. They nag at my brain until I can take it no more and must tell them to someone. So I guess you are that lucky someone. You are the only person that I know that I would entrust with my feelings. I guess you could say that I think of you as a very special confidante. But more than that, I think of you as a close friend. You are the kind of person that I want to share my toys with. In my entire life, which I realize is not a very long period of time, I have never found a person whom I wanted to share my own possessions with. You are that extraordinary individual, the one who can encourage me to share with you. Not only that, but you are actually willing to play with me. Many look at me as childish and incompetent but you do not. You are not afraid to have fun or show your childish side. I think this is the reason I love you so much. You are not afraid of what others think of your behavior, just as I am.

Love,

Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it... I think that if Near wants to play with you it means true love... awww.**

**Anyways, thanks for telling your friend by the way! *bows and thanks profusely* I like that people like these letters and are actually TELLING PEOPLE! it makes me happy... Her letter is the next chapter! Thanks again!**


	73. S and Light

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Dear S,

I have met a lot of women in my life. But in looking at them, I find them to be petty and annoying. They had the most idiotic ideals and were so quick to throw themselves upon me and announce that they did not care if they were used. They were all such useless and indescribable females, completely unneeded in the world. But you, on the other hand, are ideal. You have made it clear that you will not be used, and I respect that. It gives you an air of power that is simply irresistible to me. You would most certainly make a great leader of the new world that I am creating. You side with Kira's actions and are willing to side with me no matter what. What's more, you dislike L as much as I do. As the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Well, I think that this is an understatement. I think of you as much more than that. I think of you as someone that I want to be at my side. I think of you as someone that I actually truly love and need in my life. I love you more than I could possibly say.

Love,

Light

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! I am glad Snow told you about this! I hope it met your standards... oh and I do not understand the love of his evil-psychoticness either... I'm more of a Wammy boy girl... *shrugs* But I did cosplay him... which was both weird and really fun! **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, thanks for requesting!**


	74. Kalida Haruda & Matsuda

**Disclaimer: It's the same as the last one... and the one before that... and the one before that...**

* * *

Matsuda,

I wanted to thank you so much for your help recently. I didn't know what I was going to do after I was dumped. It felt as if my life was over for sure, my happiness slowly being pulled into a black hole of nothingness. But then you came, as any good friend would, offering both a shoulder to cry on and heartfelt advice. Many people just say to get over it and stop being a baby, but you did nothing of the sort. You helped me deal with it and gradually showed me how stupid I was acting. It was one girl, there's many more out there. I just had to get over it and get back out there. Thanks to you, I feel happier, less focused on love and more focused on life itself. You were such a caring and considerate friend, better than I could ever hope for. No one knows how lucky they could be to have you as a friend. I definitely owe you. Thank you for being such a good friend.

-Kalida Haruda

* * *

**~AN~**

**In writing this letter, I realized something... friendship letters are a lot harder than love letters... But that's all right! Hope this was ok... this is my first friendship letter surprisingly! Thanks for requesting!**


	75. Caoilainn & Matt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Note: this is the correct one (since you failed to give me the correct personality the first time...) Enjoy...**

* * *

Dear Matt,

For what seems like forever I have loved you. Looking back on my life, I realized that it was not great, hardly perfect. That is, until I met you. You helped me break free of my abusive boyfriend, and you taught me what it feels like to be truly loved. I feel safe with you, something I have not felt with anyone in what seems like forever. You seem to be the perfect boy; maybe because I only have my experience with an abusive boyfriend before I met you, but that's beside the point. Not to say that we are perfect. I am horribly technologically impaired while you know everything there is to know on the subject. You have a horrible smoking habit, but it is doable. I feel that I can overlook that, with everything that is good about you. More than just being someone I love and care about, you are my best friend. You are the person that I feel confident I can share almost anything with. I feel that you know all of my darkest secrets, and yet I still feel safe and secure with you. I don't know what it is about you, but I honestly do not think I could live without you.

Love,

Caoilainn

* * *

**~AN~**

**hope you liked this! I wanted to leave the other chapters up there since they weren't all that bad and it's easier for me to just upload a new chapter... so whatever...**

**In my opinion, your conscience should be ripping itself in half and burning to ash right now... but I like writing these letters so I'll glue it back together XP**

**I'll write the other ones soon after I get through some of the others I have that are requested and have been waiting... so stay tuned...**

**And I want my flipping strawberry, strawberry jam, apply, and death note... I'm waiting...**


	76. Alice & Mello

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...**

* * *

Dear Alice,

I must say that you have been a very close friend of mine for what seems like forever. You seem to be one of the most normal people that I have ever come into contact with (which would make sense given that I live in a house full of gifted and strange children). That's not to say that you are exactly normal. You are still an annoying, raving fangirl and I have the feeling that you obsess over anime a little too much. But, even with this being said, you are still a caring friend, one who cares enough about me to stay my friend through everything. I am not perfect, far from it. I have my problems. I am not very open at times to new people. Frankly, I have no idea as to how you became so close to me. That answer will continue to elude me. I guess that is one of those questions that best to go unanswered. Anyways, where was I? As annoying as you can be, you are still an amazing friend, one that stays by my side through thick and thin. For this, I thank you. Not many would still be my friend after all that has gone on in my life.

-Mello

* * *

**~AN~**

**I realized I put normal... then I read the annoying fangirl part and face palmed... Anyways, thanks for your patience and for requesting! Hope you liked it!**

**And I'm a raving fangirl too... it's all good XP**


	77. Oriana & L

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Dear Oriana,

I have been watching you for a while now, trying to make sure that you are a worthy candidate of my affection. From what I have seen, I could not find anyone more suited than you. You are the only person that comes close to my level of intelligence, a great feat for anyone, I may add. You have a great mind, one that could be very beneficial in my line of work. Your mind is something that I cannot begin to comprehend. You are one of the smartest females I have ever seen. Not only that, but I feel close to you. It is not a feeling that I am very familiar with, but I believe that my body actually longs to be with you. I do not understand it that well, but I believe the saying is "the heart wants what the heart wants". I even want to share my sweets with you, if you can believe it. I have never felt the need or desire to ever share my deserts with anyone, but I would love nothing more than to have a nice meal with you, mainly the sweet desert that comes after the meal is over. After much thought, I have come to the conclusion that I might truly love you. More than that, I actually do love you.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you (and your friend) like this! Thank you so so so much for requesting and telling your friend! It makes me happy that people are actually telling other people about these! Definitely did not think that this letter thing would be so successful! Feel free to give me more ideas if you have them... since I finished the three that you requested!**


	78. Hinamori & Matt

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

* * *

Dear Hinamori,

My love for you is greater than my love for my favorite video game. Compared to you, that video game seems like a waste of time and space. Why do I need video games when I have you? You bring so much enjoyment into my life, much more than a mindless game could ever bring. When everything is looking bleak, you come and bring a smile to my face. You remind me what it's like to feel love and to receive love and affection in return. Not only that, but you, unlike half of the other people I know, appreciate me and feel that I am actually an important part of their lives. People like Mello and Near treat me as if I am a second class citizen compared to them, but you do not. You treat me as an equal, as someone that you truly admire and love. You cheer me up when I have had a long day, and you actually care about my safety, something many do not even give a second thought to. I do not know what I would do without you. I am so lucky to know you and to love you.

Love,

Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**It's been a long time... Hope you liked it! Thanks for requesting once again! It's nice to know that people actually remember these letters after I write them. It makes me smile! Let me know what you think please!**


	79. Matt & L

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! This is as suggested by Viktor Hacker...**

* * *

L,

I realize that I am supposed to look up to you and respect you. Basically, all of us Wammy kids have to worship the ground you walk on. We are trained to think critically and how to solve puzzles and crimes that would remain unsolved otherwise. This is done so that one of us could be the lucky successor of the famous "L." L is the pinnacle of detectives, the epitome of heroes, someone we all should strive to be. As much as this is true, I do not wish to be a successor. Give it to Near or Mello for all I care, but leave me out of it. It isn't worth my time to try and outshine those two, and besides, everyone knows that Near will be the next successor, so why bother? I just want to live my life free of all of the stress that comes with striving to be your successor. Not that I don't appreciate Wammy taking me in and all, it's just that I don't want to become the next L. I just want to be free to make my own choices. Truthfully, I'd rather be playing my videogames. I'm sorry if I have disappointed you, but I don't want to be a successor.

-Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**Don't know if you are still reading these at all but thank you for all the ideas! I will be writing most of them soon! But I really liked this one. I always have thought that out of all of the Wammy children, Matt is probably the least likely to want to become a successor. He's more of a "I'm going to be smart but just play my videogames" or "I don't want to end up like Near or Mello. They are pitiful" kind of guy. Thanks for the ideas!**


	80. Kailey and Mello

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Dear Kailey,

There are times in life that are just not worth living, when you feel that the whole world is conspiring against you, and it seems that all is lost. For so long, it's felt as if I've been living this life. I've never felt that I could love someone. I have always felt that no one could ever love a person like me. I'm not perfect, but I try. I may not make the best effort, but that's just who I am. But you seem to look past this. You are still able to make me laugh and brighten my day. You remind me that there is someone out there who does care for me. Not only that, but you've taught me that I can love as well, something I did not believe I was even capable of. You are beautiful and funny, sarcastic and caring. Everything that I could possibly want is all wrapped up in a perfect package. I don't know how I could be so lucky as to have met you, to have fallen in love with you. I just hope it can last. I keep telling myself that this is not a dream. This is reality. I really do love you.

Love,

Mello

* * *

**~AN~**

**Long time no speak... Hope you liked this! I figured that I am safe for a while since I wrote one of your letters. *gets up from fetal position* Haha, anyways, thanks for requesting!**


	81. Light and Athaya

**Disclaimer: It's the same as the last one...**

* * *

Athaya,

I always have tried to give people a chance, a chance to impress me and to prove to me that they are someone that I want to be in contact with. But you are something else entirely. I find I cannot stand you or to even be close to you. Most girls simply swoon at the sight of me, but you seem unaffected. I do not understand what is wrong with you, and why it is I hate you so much, but I just hate you. Pure and simple hate. I won't say if I believe my hate is completely justified, but there is just something that makes me feel uneasy about you. I do not trust you nor do I want to. I just want you to stay as far away from me as humanly possible. I want you to leave me to my business and to not interfere with my cleansing of the world. And trust me, you will most definitely be one of the people I cleanse from this world. There is no need for a person such as you to be here. I do not want to even see your face.

-Light

* * *

**~AN~**

**Alright, hope you liked it and thank you for your patience... I tried to make Light narcissistic which isn't that hard to do, so I hope this story is to your liking. Thank you for requesting!**


	82. Megan & L

**Disclaimer: It's the same as the last one!**

* * *

Dear Megan,

What is love? By definition it is a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection. But no dictionary or internet reference could possibly describe the true feeling of love. It is different in every person, completely unique depending on who you are. People find their true loves and will do anything for them. But others do not feel that they will ever find love. Some feel that they do not deserve it. I am one of the latter. I never dreamed I was capable of love until the moment I met you. It was just as it is described in so many books these days: love at first sight. I knew, maybe subconsciously at first, that you were the one that I would spend my remaining days with, the one I wanted at my side as I brought justice into the world. Of course, I never dreamt that you would love me back. To see you reciprocate my love, it made me exuberant. I never understood what could attract someone to me, but I know how I could be attracted to you. You are beautiful, intelligent, and have a sense of respect and justice that is lacking in this world. I do not know how I managed to find you, but whatever it was, I am so glad I did.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you (and your friend) like it! I gotta say (and you may not have the same opinion as me) but I think this is one of my better L letters. It sounds less cheesy and more of how L talks... big words and dictionary references... *shrugs* maybe it's just me! Thanks for requesting and hope your friend likes it!**


	83. Kyla and L

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Dear Kyla,

I wish that I could be with you on your special day, but sadly, I cannot. I want to be there when you open your presents, and I want a slice of your delectable birthday cake. But because this is simply impossible, what with all of the cases that I am currently working on, I figured I should settle with a letter, a letter that says how much you mean to me and how lucky I am to know you. You are the only girl that I could ever feel attached to, the only girl I could ever love. I love how you are so nice to everyone you meet, including someone like me. I am not easy to love, I admit it, but you still find a way to look past all of my problems and love me despite. It is your ability to do this that makes me love you even more. Your personality is simply, for lack of a better term, addicting to me, and I just wish that I could be with you right now, as you read this letter. I love you more than I could possibly say, and I am sorry that I cannot be with you now, but I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you, Kyla, please know that. Happy Birthday.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. I don't really know you, but here's a letter to you! Haha hope your friend likes this! I made sure to get it done (checks calendar) one day early! Which was hard since I'm practically writing this during my own sleepover! But it was fun so I hope your friend likes it! Thanks for requesting!**


	84. Nariko & Mello

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Mihael,

What the hell? How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me but I must be wrong. Someone who loved me would not leave me out of the action. And what's worse, you included Caoilainn. See, Matt knows how to love a girl. He actually includes his love. But you decided against it! And for what reason? I could be of great help to you. Do you think I'm weak? Maybe you are worried that I will rebel against whatever plans you and Matt have come up with. Or maybe you think I'm too damn annoying or that I'll just get in the way. Whatever, all I know is that you left me out of your plans and I feel horribly betrayed. I love you, Mihael, I really do. That is why I want to help you. But I do not like it when you do not include me in your plans. It makes me feel so damn useless standing at the sidelines. I guess I just want to know why. Why did you feel the need to keep me in the dark? And it better be a fucking good reason.

-Nariko

* * *

**~AN~**

**Alright here's the initial letter... the reply is in the next chapter. Sorry, I know I should write your Caoilainn Matt reply but I felt like writing this one much more... Let me know what you think! I tried to have her cuss a bit but I don't like cussing so much and I didn't want to add it in so that it sounded awkward or anything... **

***stabs at your conscience with a knife* DIE ALREADY! **

***hands ducktape* you're going to need this! XD**


	85. Nariko reply

Dear Nariko,

I never intended to make you angry with me. That was the furthest thought from my mind. I only wanted to protect you; that was my true goal and purpose of keeping you "in the dark" as you said. I love you too much to see you hurt in our pathetic plans. If you were to be hurt at my hand, even if I had not inflicted the pain myself, I would be truly devastated. But to know that I have hurt you this badly, I feel so horrible. I try so hard to protect you and yet, I am the one to cause you the most pain. It is unbearable. But I want you to know, it was never my intention to make you so angry. I love you too much and that is the reason I left you out of this. I knew the risks, and I did not want you to get caught up in our mess. In truth, I tried to persuade Matt to leave Caoilainn out of it, but he's too stubborn. It was his choice to include her and looking back, I should have made the same choice with you. But I wanted to protect you more than anything. I love you, Nariko. Please say that you'll forgive me.

Love,

Mihael

* * *

**~AN~**

**Alright, here's the reply. I'll work on the Matt reply soon... hopefully! **

**So right about now you should be feeling pangs of guilt which will go away as soon as you use the ducktape! XD **

**But don't get me wrong, I love writing these letters! So you should ducktape your conscience back together so that you don't feel so horrible about me dying of exhaustion over here! XP**


	86. Hitomi Reply

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

* * *

Dear Hitomi,

You have changed so much in what seems like the short time I have known you. Once a scared little girl, you have blossomed into an intelligent, independent woman, one that I feel I could trust with my life. You have been such an amazing help throughout these cases, and I am so grateful for all you have done. But with this case, the Kira case, I feel it will be my last. I cannot fight these demons anymore. Soon I will succumb to them. But I want to protect you. Please, do not get hurt. Protect yourself. You are too important to me and I would feel devastated if anything were to happen to you. I do not want to leave you behind in this cruel world, but I fear I will not be around much longer to protect you. But know that there is always a part of me that will be with you. I know that you will always be in me. I will always remember you. You are the first person that I have ever truly loved. Please, when you read this, know that I love you. I will always love you.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! I went with the love letter because I'm not so good with gentle rejections... I'm better with flat out "no way" rejections (if that makes any sense...) yeah... so let me know! Thanks for requesting again!**


	87. Jade & Light

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Warning: Sappy Alert! and Light seems... ugh... innocent...**

* * *

Dear Jade,

You are the love of my life, always have been and always will be. It seems like just yesterday I met you and now here we are, engaged and ready to be together for the rest of our lives. It makes me excited for what is to come in our hopefully long life together. I know that whatever happens I will love you forever. You are so beautiful, a kind of beauty that is so real unlike the fake beauty that you see in so many nowadays. You are so down-to-earth and it makes you so much more enjoyable to be around. There is so much that I love about you, it could not fit into a single letter, but you should know that you are perfect in my eyes. You are someone I can trust with my deepest and darkest secrets, someone that I can trust with my inner demons. You are so loyal and kind, and I know that you would never betray me. I know that you would not judge me because of my flaws and would overlook any flaws I may have to see the better me. All in all, you are the perfect girl for me, and I am happy for our future together.

Love,

Light

* * *

**~AN~**

**Alright it's completely sappy but you said that that was ok... THe next chapter has the Misa letter and I'll still write the other one... just not yet... I'm trying to crank out letters before I go on vacation next week... So stay tuned! Thanks for requesting! **

***Stab. At. Conscience!* Hmmm... you may need more ducktape! XD**


	88. Misa and Jade

**Disclaimer: Same as the last one!**

* * *

Jade,

You are so cruel. You think that you have a right to my Light. You think that you can marry him. But your love means nothing. The love between Light and me is so real. You may think that he loves you, adores you, cherishes you, but I know the truth. He must feel sorry for you. He must think you are so pathetic. I even bet that when he kisses you, he thinks of me. He thinks of how if only he could rid himself of you, then he could live happily with me. But he can't, because he is stuck with you. You stole him from me, a crime worthy of the maximum punishment. I hate you. I hate that you think that you love Light. I hate that you spend so much time with him. And most of all, I hate that you are getting married. It sickens me. The only thing that makes me feel any better is the fact that Light still loves me. He's said that he loves me. And there's nothing you can do to stop that.

-Misa

* * *

**~AN~**

**Misa's such an airhead! KK Hope you liked it! Let me know!**

**BTW I'm still stabbing your conscience! Do you feel it yet?**


	89. Damien and Misa

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Misa,

As I fellow model, I must say that I admire you. You are talented, famous, and beautiful. But with this, you also have your flaws. You can be annoying and stuck up, sometimes frankly a real pain. And yet, I feel jealous of you. You are the epitome of a model. You have it all, movie deals, cosmetics, fashion shoots. You name it. But the more I think about it, the more I realize that my life is probably much better than yours. You have so much more to worry about that I do, and for that I am grateful. I will most likely have a better fate than you, a happier fate. It saddens me, but I guess it is true. I want you to be happy, I really do, but I won't be sorry if you get hurt. With your lifestyle, it's only a matter of time. So take care, but know that if something were to happen, I wouldn't hesitate to take your spot as a well-known model. The era of Misa Misa would end and the era of Damien would begin.

-Damien

* * *

**~AN~**

**Alrighty! Thanks for being patient with me! I appreciate it! (Especially since I have people threatening to kill me if I don't write their letters, but that's another story all together) I think the Misa era should be gone and replaced with someone else (and a good looking guy would do the trick!) Thanks for requesting!**


	90. Jadel and Light

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Light,

I want to start by saying that I admire your power. The power of a god of death must be the greatest thing in the world to yield. Power over mankind, it makes me want it just thinking about it. But with this, you are destroying lives, most importantly, the life of Teru Mikami. He admires you, wants to be like you, hell, he basically worships you. He is obsessive, what can I say? But it has gone too far. He spends so much time trying to please you, it's driving him insane. All he thinks about is you and that stupid Kira power. Where am I in this equation? I am practically forgotten and my attempts to get his attention are futile. He does not want to spend time with me anymore and does not even seem to give me the time of day. Is this what you wanted: to ruin Mikami and my life? I cannot help but think that you only care for yourself, never for others. It is understandable, but please, I want my Mikami back. I don't care what you have to do. Wipe both our memories, lock us in a cell, I don't care. I just want the old Mikami back, the Mikami that paid attention to me, who played "stalker" with me, the Mikami that I actually cared about.

-Jadel

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want replies because I would be happy to do them if you want.**

**Haha Mikami's such a stalker. I love him so... XD**


	91. Yuuki and L

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And I really need a different disclaimer... :(**

* * *

Dear Yuuki,

There is something about you that makes me love you. Maybe it is your personality or maybe your appearance. Perhaps it is because you remind me of an old comrade. That is the most likely reason. You act just like BB, the boy who was supposed to be my backup. Because of me, he strayed from the path of justice to follow the path of crime and murder. I have always felt like I owed it to him to fix things. And then, I met you, and you reminded me so much of the boy that I helped cause the downfall of. You seemed to be my second chance at making things right again. I have fallen in love with you, and I do not want to see you hurt in any way. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, living our life together. You, Yuuki, must be my new backup. God must have sent you to me just for this reason, so that I may repent for my sins. Not only do I get to love you, I get the redemption that I so desperately needed. I love you, Yuuki, more than I could possibly say.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Thank you for your patience and for requesting! Hope you liked the letter! Thank you thank you thank you! sorry for the long wait... I have been swamped with letters (and death threats) XD**


	92. Karissa and Near

**Disclaimer: I own**** nothing!**

* * *

Dear Karissa,

I do not know why you would even consider Mello over me. I am far superior to that moron in every way imaginable. I am more childlike and hence, more fun to be around. I can be serious when I want to be while Mello just seems to never relax and have a bit of fun. He is incapable of loving anyone but himself and will not even attempt to love someone. Even though I am not proficient in displaying my emotions, I would still try, especially if I was with you. I love you. You make my life so much more enjoyable. You are someone that I can trust and someone who I actually enjoy talking to. There are not many in this world that I want to talk to nor do they want to talk to me. But you can look past my flaws and still want to be with me. I am so much better for you than Mello ever could be. That is why you should choose me instead of that candy loving psychopath. You would be so much better off with me than with him.

Love,

Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for your patience! And for requesting! And for telling your friends about this! It's nice to know that people like these so much as to request them for friends! This thing sure did better than I thought it would! XD**


	93. Allison & L

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Dear Allison,

Might I start by saying that you have been an amazing help on the task force so far. I have to admit I was a bit wary of your participation at first, given Light's position in this case, but I now see how much of a help you have been during this case. You are able to predict how Kira acts and will react, something even the most seasoned officers fail to predict. You have proved your intelligence many times to me over the time that I have known you as well. Not only that, but you are able to act, for lack of a better term, weird and seem to be ok with that fact. I have found myself conflicted over the past weeks. I feel something toward you, but I know that loving you could be dangerous for everyone. You _are _living with one of the suspects of the Kira case after all, something I cannot ignore. And yet, I still find myself loving you, even at the danger it poses. I even find myself jealous of Light-kun and his obvious closeness to you. He has the ability to see you more often than I do, and that makes me the slightest bit envious. I actually wish that I could be the one that gets to see you practically twenty four/seven. I love you, Allison.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Near. Plushie. Mine! (so much better than world domination...) Anyways, hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! I like the idea that L would be jealous of Lightbulb-kun... haha. **

**Count down to 200 reviews beings! I think I need five more... or six...**

**Count down to 100 letters begins as well! Need seven more! Who shall it be?**


	94. Near and Yuzuki

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Yuzuki,

I must admit that when Watari found you abandoned and half dead on the steps of the Wammy's House, I barely batted an eye. I thought you were just another orphan with nowhere else to go, and you just happened to stumble upon the house. But as of recently, I have concluded that you and I actually think quite alike. You began to prove that you were indeed intelligent and worthy of a role at the Wammy House, hence, why you are known as Z. This connection has had me thinking about you and me, about how alike we are and how well we seem to work together. I do not yet know whether our, for lack of a better term, connection is strictly professional or something more. Maybe it is just me, maybe the feeling is one sided. You may not feel anything toward me, or you may think that I am just another face in the crowd of the Wammy House. But this being said, I still think that there is something there, just below the surface, that is more than just professional feelings. I believe that there is a feeling lying dormant inside of us, and I want to find out what this feeling is.

-Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**hope you liked it! I tried to keep it as Near as possible... so yeah... Let me know! Thanks for reading and requesting!**


	95. Sarah and L

**Disclaimer: Celebrating 200 reviews! I own nothing! Thanks guys!**

* * *

Dear Sarah,

I realize the hurt that you are feeling. I too have felt alone in this world, exiled by others. I have been orphaned, alone, found, taken in, and told that I could become something great. I could put my skills to good use and have been pressured into becoming the world's greatest detective. It was expected of me. With this said, you are not alone in this world. There are others that are just like you out there that are suffering from the same problems. All you have to do is find them. Unite. As for everyone "hating" you, many adults would say that they are jealous of you and leave it at that, and I suppose this is true. My theory is that these people have their own pitiful problems that they want to mask behind their acts of hatred toward others. Just think about how much better you are than them. Have confidence in your intelligence. Even I dealt with these problems. I still do. But after a while, they are easy to ignore. Only if you try. And maybe someday you too will be a great person in this world. I look forward to that day.

-L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hooray! As mentioned earlier... I'm up to 200 reviews! A great accomplishment for me! Yay! Thank you Mellofangirl for being the 200th reviewer! For that you get... absolutely nothing! here's a virtual strawberry and hug! (cuz I don't know who the hell you are)**

**Anways, on to the letter! Thanks for reading and requesting! Hope you liked it! Poor Sarah chan! I will torture anyone who hates her! *gets sword ready***


	96. Matt and Jake

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Jake,

So I here that you play video games. Ok what boy doesn't? But still, I am interested to see how good you really are. You say you can play, that you are good, even that you stand a chance against me. I'll believe that when I see it. I think that it is awesome that you have so much confidence in your skills, but until I see you play in person I cannot say that I actually believe you. Nevertheless, I want to give you a shot. I want to play with you, mostly because I am sick and tired of detective work and babysitting Mello. He can get so freaking obnoxious that I just want some peace and quiet with video games. Not that you would understand, and thank God you don't. I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy. But back to that request. I want to play you. Soon. So you better not chicken out, and decline my offer. I'll be waiting. You know where to find me.

-Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for your patience! I know you have other requests (many more) and I will write them quickly.**

**So he has a chance against Matt... that's a shock. Although I think I could take them both in my Naruto game! XD (I'm such a hopeless fangirl!)**


	97. Olive and Mello

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Dear Olive,

I'm writing this quickly because there is not enough time to write some in depth letter before I leave. But before I leave to put my plan into action alongside Matt, I want to tell you something, something of great importance. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me feel alive, something I haven't felt in so long. I've felt dead for so long, numb and unfeeling. That is, until I met you. When I met you, I felt something awaken inside, something that brought understanding to my eyes. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time, love. That emotion seemed so dead to me for as long as I remember, but you reawakened it inside me. I never thought someone could be as skilled as you. I never believed that I could truly ever love or be loved. But I guess I was wrong, and I'm glad. I'm glad that I love you, and I regret nothing. What I regret is my decision to fight Near. This decision may very well cost me my life. But this is why I'm writing this letter, to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I care about you. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt. So know that I love you no matter what.

Love,

Mello

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you (and your friend) like it! Thanks for your patience! Let me know what you think! Thanks for requesting!**


	98. Near and Floor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Well you have managed to request by far the weirdest letter so far! Good job TCLA san! I bow to you! I bow to the floor as well! XD**

* * *

I have forgotten how much time I have spent with you. You are like a friend who never leaves my sight no matter where I may be. I find comfort in your touch, your smooth and occasionally textured surface. I love that you can be the same and yet so different depending on which room you are residing in. I feel safe when I feel your presence. Perhaps that is why I constantly feel as though I need to feel your touch, to know that you are still there. You are there to catch me if I fall, and you never mind me playing with my toys on your surface. You are quiet and stoic as I am, never showing emotion. You just stay there, stationary and motionless. You are like my own personal security that would never fail me. I do not know what I would do if you were not there, residing under my feet. I would feel so alone. I would feel as though I were falling forever, and that I would never hit a surface and keep falling for all of eternity. You mean so much to me. What would I do without you?

-Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**I know I didn't put a dear.. that is because... pause for dramatic effect... Near is writing to the floor (as requested by TCLA san a while back at one of our sleepovers...) yeahhh I don't get it either and surprisingly this took a while to write... I'm not very happy with it so I may rewrite it but we'll see. Let me know what you think Fluffy chan! XP**


	99. Charm and BB

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: I hope this is what you requested... Your review wasn't too clear...**

* * *

Dear BB,

Why do I love you so much? What is it about you? I cannot even begin to describe what I find fascinating about you. Maybe it is your looks, your unique red eyes and your tussled raven hair. Maybe it is your personality, bloodthirsty and slightly demonic. Or maybe it is everything about you. The fact that you do not care what others think about you. The fact that you are a sadistic killer, and yet, it does not even phase you. That indifference is what makes you so perfect in my eyes. You will be who you are, who you were meant to be. You won't settle for being someone's backup. You won't be told what to do and will go to the extreme to make that point clear. For that, I commend you. You are able to do what so many others could not. I worship you in that way. I may be one of few who admire you, but I am not afraid to voice these opinions. You are the best person in the entire country, no the world. I love you so much.

Love,

Charm

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope this was to your liking! oh and stop hurting Joan! It's not nice, Charm! What would BB say?**

**Haha thanks for requesting!**


	100. Mei and L

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Note: woot 100 chapter mark right now! I'm so happy! I could glomp you all! Which I would but I don't know who you are because I'm not a stalker! XP Anyways, on with the letter...**

* * *

Mei,

I feel so conflicted at the moment, so torn between emotions that could threaten my very existence. This being said, I need to know that what I have seen could be false. The death note, the inexplicit note ordering my death, and the fact that you know my real name, could it be true? Are you really Kira or maybe one of his disciples? Can that be plausible? I find it hard to believe that I could have fallen for someone who might ultimately wish to kill me. But I guess that is highly possible if I really think about, eighty-three percent to be more exact. But I believe in that seventeen percent. I do not want to think that I have fallen in love with someone who I have been trying so hard to capture. I refuse to believe that I could have gotten so close to a suspect for all the wrong reasons. And I know that even after I write this, I may be dead. I could die in midsentence. But I do not care. I love you, and yet, I feel that I need to leave for both our sakes. Being close to you hurts me too much.

-L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Alright hope you liked it! Thank you for reviewing! (especially since this is the 100th letter!) Hooray! I'm so happy! Did not think this would be that popular! **

**The reply is in the next chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	101. Mei Reply

**Disclaimer: See chapter 100**

* * *

L,

I admit to owning a Death Note. I admit to the fact that I was sent to kill you. I confess to it all. Handcuff me, throw me in jail, put me in front of a firing squad, but tell me that you will not leave. It's true, I was going to kill you, but then I met the real L, L Lawliet. I started loving you more than I thought possible, and I knew from that moment that I could never bear to hurt you let alone kill you. That is the truth. Hurting you would be like hurting myself. Killing you would be the same as committing suicide. I don't think that I could live without you, without your love. Please, I beg you, do not leave because of your fears. I swear on my own grave that I would never hurt you; I would never stoop to Kira's level. He could have my heart, my soul, everything, as long as I could keep loving you. I don't want you to leave me. Please stay. What would it take to convince you?

Love,

Mei

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! Thanks again for reviewing!**


	102. Ryuzaki and Misa

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Dear Ryuzaki,

I realize it now; it all has become clear. Light never loved me. He fooled me, used me. I know I told him that I would be fine with him using me, but now it's different. I want to be loved, sincerely loved. I know now that Light could never give me this love. He is too absorbed in his Kira rampage to see me as I really am. I'm not just his pawn to use. I am there for his love, there because I want to be near him but not anymore. I don't want to be used. I don't want to be a nuisance to him. I would rather be with someone who finds me important. I find myself strangely attracted to you now, Ryuzaki. I feel that you actually would care about a woman and would not dare use her if you had feelings for her. I love that about you. You are so much better than Light, smarter, cuter, and above all else, nicer. I feel like I actually love you, more than I could possibly love Light. Please understand my feelings. I don't want to be with Light anymore.

-Misa

* * *

**~AN~**

**I think this was a sweet idea. Awww so kawaii! Anyways, thank you for requesting once again! You make me smile! Haha**

**Um yeah I'm still writing but don't get your hopes up people... school's starting in two weeks... enough said.**

**Oh and I got a review from um I don't want to look up the name (you know who you are) telling me about how interactive fics are against the rules. Thanks for telling me this (because I skimmed the rules being the bad girl I am) but in reading the rules again... I'm kind of on the border. It's more like I'm taking requests for next chapters (kind of like what you are doing for your Naruto drabble thing (which I like by the way)) So thank you and I hope you aren't too mad at me for continuing. Arigato!**


	103. Jadel reply

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Jadel,

I understand what you are feeling, but I must say that it is out of my hands. I cannot take the power away from Mikami, unless of course you wish for him to die. I doubt you want this to happen on account that you seem to truly love him. He is a valuable asset who is very responsible and loyal, I respect that. It is one of the reasons he has made such an impressive Kira, of course not as impressive as the first. I wish there could be simple solution to your dilemma, but I'm afraid you only have three options. Number one: let Mikami do as he pleases along with Kira's wishes. Number two: Talk to him yourself. Fix this yourself without my assistance. Number three: Mikami can die, and you will be free of the burden of being constantly ignored thanks to the power of Kira. I am sorry, but these seem to be your only options at this point. All I can suggest is that you choose wisely. I know you said that you would do anything, correct? Sadly, I do not have that power to give you a perfect life. I can make the world a better place for all, but I cannot single out a single person for benefit. Where would the justice be in that? I hope that you find happiness.

-Light

* * *

**~AN~**

**Glad you liked the first one and hope you enjoy the reply. Thank you for waiting! I've been going through stuff and with my other story it's been a bit hard. (mixed with the fact that school's around the corner!)**

**Everyone who did not read the last chapter (special announcement) read it please!**


	104. Light and Misa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Note: A letter to Misa from Light about his true feelings for her.**

* * *

Misa,

This whole time I have known you, I have never felt the way you think I do. You are not my girlfriend, my lover, or my soul mate. To me, all you are is my pawn. You are the second Kira, Kira's ally. All you do is help me, nothing more. You are someone that I use and someone I enjoy using. I do not know if you are oblivious to that fact or if you simply do not care, but now you need to know that I care nothing for you. Frankly, I find you annoying, and your idiotic fantasies about the two of us are slightly disturbing. You have an unreal sense of reality that requires serious fixing. And until that fixing is done, I will never feel anything for you. You may kid yourself with your made up world where the two of us are living happily together, but it is all fake. We can never be together, Misa. We are two very different people. I could never see you as more than my pawn.

-Light

* * *

**~AN~**

**I will be doing a reply along with more letters soon. So stay tuned!**

***Please read the chapter title Special Announcement* (to anyone who's reading this chapter...**


	105. Allison and Matsuda

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: A letter to gaaragirlsasori who has the most amazing Naruto based name... and who did not tell me her real name so if you want your real name on here... let me know so I can change it... if you don't care, well then, enjoy!**

**Edit: Haha um yeah name change to Allison... cuz I'm stupid and can't remember a letter from wayyyyy back... oh well... **

* * *

Dear Allison,

No one seems to give me any credit, and to find out that you actually respect me, it makes me feel so grateful and loved. It seems, throughout my life, people are always looking down on me, never giving me a chance. But you act differently than everybody else. You seem to treat me like someone who is important, someone who you actually care about. And in truth, it makes me care about you. I find that you are a person who I want to be with, who I want to spend my free time with. You are like my best friend, and at times, my only friend. No one seems to think the way you do about me. Everyone thinks I am a joke, a screw up, but not you. You must think I have purpose. I love you for that. I could not even imagine someone like you loving me. It makes me so happy; I could not even tell you how happy it makes me feel to be loved by you. Once this case is over, maybe we could go out, spend some time together. I would really love to spend some time with you.

Love,

Matsuda

* * *

**~AN~**

**Thank you for your patience! No one give Matsu any credit. But he is amazing! Thanks for requesting! Hope you liked it! Let me know!**

**Oh and hand over the chocolate and the soul... I don't care if Mello has it... I require payment! XP**

**Anyways, everyone! check out chapter (I don't remember the number anymore) entitled Special Announcement! I don't wanna get into trouble... if you are anonymous... well I guess you can't PM... but there aren't that many of you so I guess it would be ok if you reviewed... but if you have an account! PM! You can still review to let me know about what you thought of the letter though! XD**


	106. Jessy and Matt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

**Description: A letter to Jessy from Matt. They haven't really met but he's heard that she's pretty and cool. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jessy,

Even though I don't know you, we've never met, and I have no idea what you look like, from what I've heard, you are pretty cool. I've heard rumors of your beauty and your intelligence and I think that I would actually like you if I were to meet you. We could even play some videogames and maybe take a ride on my motorcycle. I think that would be a great way to get to know each other given that I have no idea who you are. But since most of the things I hear about you are positive, you must be pretty cool. People must like you if they say good things about you I guess. It does not always apply given that some people have mixed opinions. For example, Mello who has so many different opinions about him that it is really hard to judge him. But you must be different. You're no Mello; that's for sure. So anyways, we should meet at some point so that I can judge you with my own eyes. I'm sure I will like what I see. Hell, I already love what I hear.

-Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**Put the plushie down! Put it down! Away from the fire! **

**Haha it's weird not getting death threats. I've become so used to it. I have quite a collection now... (strawberries, cakes, souls, world domination, plushies) it's becoming quite fruitful.**

**Hope you liked it! Let me know... I will still be writing the others so thanks for your patience...**

**Note: go check out special announcement everyone who's reading this and tempted to request... sorry if I sound redundant. I'm just making sure people read it.**


	107. Caoilainn reply

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters!**

**Description: This is the correct reply to Caoilainn from Matt. I put it off too long... Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Caoilainn,

I could not possibly describe my feelings for you. You are so sweet, caring, outgoing and friendly, something that so many girls lack in this day and age. I love that you joke around all the time and do not care if you are making a fool of yourself. All you seem to want to do is make people smile. I could not believe it when I discovered that you had an abusive boyfriend. My first thoughts were why would anyone want to hurt someone as wonderful and beautiful as you? I felt so protective over you and did not like seeing you suffer. And then, to find out that you cry yourself to sleep every night, it made me realize how important you are to me. I realized that I did not want anything to hurt you. I wanted to be with you, to teach you how to play videogames so that you could defeat your impairment with technology. I wanted to keep you safe at all costs because I love you. I could not imagine loving someone more than I love you. And above all, I am glad that you have the same feelings as I do.

Love,

Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**Yeah sorry about the wait! I realized the other day that I never made the reply to this one... oops! So here you have it. Now Caoilainn is done! And I still have a bunch of requests from you! Haha... stab. conscience. with. knife. XP**

**Alright, off to write more letters (half of which seem to be from you it seems) Thanks for requesting! It makes me happy!**


	108. Chocolate and Mello

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!**

**Description: A crack letter from Mello to a piece of chocolate. Sort of following the Near and floor thing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chocolate,

Sweet, sweet chocolate. No one knows my true feelings for you. You bring me comfort and joy, things that I always seem to crave. You are my only true friend, the only friend who stays with me forever. I love you all, every kind of you. You are delicious, sweet, and irresistible, and I cannot help but love you deeply. Every time I am feeling stressed or angry, I can just pull you out and my stress and anger becomes relieved by your soothing texture. The way my lips brush against your surface as my teeth bite into your exterior instantly calms me as I take each luscious bite. And the flavor, your flavor always tingles my taste buds and makes me happy just from eating you. I could not imagine what my life would be like without you. I would be so angry all the time. I would most likely be depressed. But thanks to you, I can find a little bit of happiness in my life. I love you, my sweet, delectable chocolate.

Love,

Mello

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! It reminds me so much of the NearxFloor thing... but it was fun to write either way! haha crack letters!**

**Alright, still working on the other letters you have requested! I'm trying to get them out as fast as I can before school starts!**


	109. Ashley & L

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

**Description: Letter to Ashley from L explaining his feelings for her before he dies. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Ashley,

There is not much time for me to write this letter, but I will try as hard as I can possibly manage. Since meeting you, I have felt happier. You seem to relieve some of the unbearable stress weighing down on my shoulders that has been a regrettable side effect of the Kira investigation. I never thought the stress could lighten, but in meeting you, I realized it can. You make me happy, happier than I have been in the longest time. You have given my companionship and shown that you truly care about me. I only wish that I could have more time to show the same compassion you have shown me. I do not think that I will be around for much longer, and I feel that this might be the last time that I can truly express my feelings for you. That is why, I must tell you that you are my only love, the only person that I trust with my life, the only person I truly care about. Others just get in my way, but not you. You never get in my way. In truth, I would be happy if you were to get in my way. That way, I could spend more precious time with you. But that would be an unimaginable dream, one that could never come true. I wish that I could have spent more time with you. I guess this is good bye. I love you.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you (and your friend) like this! I'm rereading Death Note and I just read the chapter where L dies! I was so depressed... and then inspired. So yeah... Thank you for requesting! **


	110. Marisa & L

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...**

**Description: A letter to yours truly. I am a Wammy child (because I'm awesome like that) of whom L trusts enough to send this letter to. (I won't receive it though so I can't get Mello and Near to work together. I'll chill back like Matt.)**

* * *

Marisa,

I haven't much time to write this, so please forgive me if my handwriting is atrocious. I just must get this to you. If I am to die within the next week, I am begging you to go to the task force with this letter. Tell them that Kira is Light Yagami along with Misa Amane. If I am to die that would confirm all of my suspicions and would incriminate both Misa and Light. Sadly, if I am to die, I will not be able to tell the task force myself, and if I were to leave a note for the task force, Light Yagami would most likely find it and have it destroyed somehow. So my only option is you, my trusted friend and ally. I hope that you will receive this, and I hope that you will comply with my request. It is my one last request, my dying gift. Please do as I say. On another note, I want you to also inform Roger of my decision. I want the next L, my successor, to be group effort. I believe that L would be stronger in numbers. You, Near, and Mello must work together, as much as it may pain you. I know that you can keep those two in line. Please, do this for me. I would be eternally grateful. Thank you. I know that I can trust you.

-L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Yay! It's about time I get a letter! Thanks Overshadowed Medallion for reviewing that idea. I've been wanting to write one for myself for a long time! And then I had this idea. I am now a Wammy child! I don't think I could deal with Mello or Near. like I said, I would chill at the sidelines with Matt and watch it all go down. haha. **

**Yes, that idea was ground breaking! Thank you! haha**

**And now I'm scared because you all know my name (not the last name though mwahahaha) Yep Marisa because I'm cool like that! XD**


	111. Phoenix and Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note...**

**Description: A love letter to Phoenix from innocent Light...**

* * *

Phoenix,

I find that I cannot bear to be with Misa any longer. She is just so airheaded and thinks of me as a god. Frankly, I have grown sick and tired of it. There is no reason for her to be acting this way toward me. None whatsoever. But you, you are different. I find that you are so much better than Misa, so much more real than she. I feel like in your eyes, I am a normal person, with a normal personality, and a normal sense of right and wrong. And right now, I think I need someone like that in my life. I need someone to keep my mind off the Kira case. It is just so troublesome and tiring. But you could change that. We could be together and during that time, you could help me relieve this stress that's weighing on my shoulders. I feel that you are the only person who can do this for me. You are the one person that I feel close to. Not Misa. You are so much better than her. I love you.

Love,

Light

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter is the hate letter from Kira to you! Haha yeah I figured I'd write it because it sounded a bit interesting. So yeah, thanks for reviewing! I think I like innocent Light so much more than Kira Light...**

**OH and a side note to Natasha san kun chan sama bleh... Thank you so much! haha the story must be really popular... it's much more popular than I thought it would be... XD... Wow I remember your letter... haha number ten... so long ago...**

**And I love it because I just realized that I put my own letter at 111... lucky number! yay!**


	112. Phoenix and Kira

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

**Description: A hate letter to Phoenix from Kira complaining about her ruining his plans...**

* * *

Phoenix,

You feel as though you are so high and mighty don't you? You must feel accomplished. Well pat yourself on the back for messing up my plans. Everything was going so smoothly. I felt as though becoming the God of the new world was just within my grasp. But then, you come. You come and ruin everything. I don't even know how you managed that, how you managed to destroy my plans. But you somehow did. It makes me so angry that someone such as you would be capable of such things. And to think that for a minute, I actually cared about you. Well I guess I was wrong. How could I care about someone such as you? You, the person who I thought I could trust, betrayed me. Luckily, I have a back-up plan although I had hoped that it would not be necessary. Now how will you ruin my plans? Good luck. When I am God of this world, you will be sorry. All who opposed me will suffer the wrath of judgment. Just wait until that day. It will come soon.

-Kira

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you like this one two! I will probably do the reply.. after I've done some of the other letter requests filling my email inbox... Thanks for reviewing!**


	113. Sara and Matt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note...**

**Description: Letter to Sara from Matt... yeah...**

* * *

Dear Sara,

Although you seem to love Mello, you have assured me that your love for me is equal if not stronger than that of him. I do not know how I feel about sharing you with that chocolate-loving idiot, but I guess it will have to do. I guess I can deal with this because I love you more than anything. But when you think about it, Mello only has chocolate while I have something greater than that: a motorcycle and video games. How can you say that chocolate could beat these two? My possessions are far superior than his. Ignore his abundance of chocolate and come and play video games with me. If you want, we could go for a ride, ride off into the distance where no one would ever find us. Just tell me what you want to do, and we'll do it. I can't stand the thought that you might be with Mello. I want you to myself because I love you, and I never want to see you go. I hope that you will see that I am far superior to Mello. I want you to love only me.

Love,

Matt

* * *

**~AN~  
I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot of homework! So expect updates on the weekends... letters will be coming out a bit later than I want... sorry. But still request! I will write them... eventually!**

**Anyways, here you go... Matt wants you to choose him and ditch Mello the chocolate loving idiot. Haha so who shall you choose? Thanks for requesting!**


	114. Felicia and Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

**Description: A love letter to Felicia from Light. Felicia, after rejecting poor Light bulb, is now in a happy relationship with L. Yes it is cruel! But it's Light so it's ok!**

* * *

Dear Felicia,

I can't live with this, knowing that you are not in love with me. My heart broke when you rejected me, and now I found out that you are with L? It makes me sick inside to know that L could make you happier than I could. I try to tell myself that he is better for you than I am because I want what's best for you. But then I think of what could have been between us, the love we could have shared, and I think that I have made a horrible mistake in letting you go. I could have stopped you, proved my undying love to you, and made you mine. But instead I let you go after you rejected me; I let you go to L, my worst enemy. How could I do such a thing? Could a person who wants to make the world a better place be so stupid? If I cannot even deal with a girl's rejection then how can I deal with the issues that are to come? How am I expected to lead this country? I feel awful that I let you go in the first place. But maybe you will see now how much I love you. I love you more than L could ever possibly hope to love you.

Love,

Light

* * *

**~AN~**

**Light deserves no happiness!**

**Anyways, thank you for your patience and your praise of my letters! And as hard as it is balancing writing them with writing my other fic and doing schoolwork, I'm not sick of them quite yet... give it another six months or so and then I may be sick of it! haha**

**Anyways, thanks everyone for requesting and stuff. I will write them as fast as I can but with school I don't make any promises. English isn't my strong suit and with the homework, ugh, I don't know how I shall survive. But sophmore year is a horrible year to die so I guess I'll have to push through. So thank you for you patience! Know that I will write them eventually!**


	115. L and Nano

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!**

**Description: Letter to L from Nano, an orphan of the Wammy House, telling him that she does not want to become a successor. Also, she blames L for the death of her brother... Enjoy!**

* * *

L,

I cannot do this anymore. You strive to make me a detective, to make me a candidate for your succession, but I do not want that. I do not want to end up like you. I would rather live my life how I want, not how someone else want me to live. But you don't understand that, I guess. You do not consider other's feelings or lives for that matter. All you care about is your ultimate goal. Is that what you thought when you used my brother? Did you not even bat an eye when you heard of his death? Was he just a pawn to you? Well, you should know that he was a lot more than that. He trusted you, L. A lot of people trust you. But they cannot stand the pressure from you. Just look at A and BB. Look where they are now. Both are dead, and you are to blame. I don't want to end up like them, L. I don't want to die. So stop forcing me to be something I'm not. Stop trying to risk my life. I will never end up as one of your sacrificial pawns.

-Nano

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it and thank you for you patience! I like Nano... This letter for some reason was very easy to write! Which is good! Letters such as these are a relief to write because for some reason they don't require much brain power (because my brain seems to have no power at the moment)... Anyways, hope you liked it! Let me know!**

**Oh and no sweat with the letter... no apology needed... seriously. I like writing these letters... they give me a little break from reality... when I'm sick of them... well I won't write them! haha so I was happy to write this! **


	116. Courtney and Near

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!**

**Description: No words can describe this letter... **

* * *

Dear Near,

To start out, let me say how amazing I think you are. You are intelligent, adorable, and I want to hug you more than anything else in the world. I always knew that you would be the one to capture Kira. Your intelligence is far superior to his. You can predict his every move, understand it, and counterattack him with a vengeance. That is what I love about you- your tactics. On a slightly different note, I understand that you feel a certain rivalry for Mello. You and Mello have had a mutual hatred toward each other for as long as anyone can remember. I understand this. Still, the sexual tension I see, it makes me want you two to be with each other. I think it would be immensely attractive for the two of you to pronounce your love for each other, show me that you really do indeed love each other dearly. I dream about this all the time, you and Mello together. The dreams become weird sometime (Mello giving you a bath for starters), but nevertheless, I find them beautiful and serene. You two are such amazing people and deserve each other. I love you so much Near.

Love,

Courtney

* * *

**~AN~ **

**Hmmm never before have I had someone request a letter and then write the letter in the review... so I took that letter and expanded upon it. So I hope you like this! Near and Mello should be together... just saying...**

**Your dream reminds me of something I think my friend R-chan would dream... she has freaky dreams like that!**

**Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it!**


	117. joan and L

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Joan,

Might I start by saying that you are the only girl for me. You are amusing, charming, beautiful, and above all else sweet like a strawberry. I know that Charm and BB (and maybe even Mikami) would most likely kill you and I if you were to start spending time with me, but I am sure we can work around it. I am willing to deal with the pressure of Charm and BB if you are. Truthfully, I could never imagine a world without you. You are just too… perfect to be without. And although Charm frankly scares me a bit, I want nothing more than be with you, the normal you, not the Charm infested you. And I know about your dilemma with Mikami, about how he is constantly tormenting you. I will stop him, bring him down, and expose him for what he truly is because I love you. I do not wish to see any harm inflicted upon you, be it physically or mentally. Know that my prime objective is to keep you safe.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**


	118. Lily and Matt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Lily,

I find that you are one of the only people I trust with this, the only person I can look to in a situation such as this. So I hope that you will accept this. I know it is a challenge, but I truly think that you are up to the task. So to get to the point, the task that I need your assistance on is one of great importance, one of dire need, one of… well I'll get to the point instead of rambling on like an idiot. I need help in controlling Mello. He is driving me up the wall, and I feel that I'm going to end up killing him if I'm not careful. But it's so hard. He works me like I'm his own personal slave, never allowing free time for video games or smoking. But I think that with your help, I can survive the chocolate lover's wrath. And besides, then we will get to spend time together without a problem. I really do like you, maybe love you even but what with Mello's running around, I never feel I have any time to be with you. But that could change. What do you say? Do you want to help me with Mello and in return we can spend time together? I really do want to spend time with you.

-Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully you are still reading these! So hope you liked this letter! In truth, I was suffering from a bit of writer's block (Matt is actually a lot harder to write a letter with than you might think) and this is what my brain spawned! So hopefully this meets your approval! If not, I can change it! Thank you for reading, reviewing, requesting!**


	119. Jeffrey and Matt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Jeffrey,

I can't hide it anymore. My feelings are just too... strong. No, that's not the right word. They're just… I don't know how to describe it. I must sound like such an idiot right now. Alright, here it goes. We both love video games, cool cars, and the most amazing clothes on this planet. We have so much in common that I simply must acknowledge it. To think that I have found someone so much like me; it's just unbelievable. I always thought that I would grow up and never know love, never find someone perfect. I always thought I would be stuck as Mello's lackey, a job that I find dull and stupid frankly. But with you, nothing would be dull. I wouldn't have to worry about any of Mello's crap or put up with it for that matter. I know that you would never make me do things I don't want to do. You would be perfectly happy with me as I would be with you. We could play video games all the time, take rides in the best cars, wear the best clothes, and just enjoy each other. I only hope that you love me as much as I love you.

Love,

Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**sorry for the wait! Hope Jeffrey enjoys the letter and I hope he understands why you like my letters too! I will write the other one hopefully soon. School's been such a pain but I'll try to get your out soon. So yeah! Let me know what he thought about it! **


	120. Allison and Near

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Allison,

I feel so conflicted. On the one hand, you are a child from the Whammy house. I feel that this makes you an ally, maybe even something more. To be a part of the Whammy house means that you must be intelligent and unique, something needed to be on this investigation. But on the other hand, you are associated with Light Yagami, a prime suspect in my investigation. Just this bit of information made me wary of letting you join the investigation. I was met with much skepticism based on my decision to include you from the people around me, but I ignored it. I thought that you would make a great contribution to the case. I hoped that you would put aside your feelings for Light in order to bring justice to Kira and better the world. I guess my decision was correct. You have been the best thing to happen on this case, not only for your abilities, but for everything else as well. You make me happy even as I am working on this case that seems to be filled with despair. I find that through the course of this case, my feelings for you have grown from something professional to something that I cannot begin to describe. I love you.

Love,

Near

* * *

**~AN~  
**

**Hope you like your other letter! I'm so glad that Jeffrey liked his! His reaction made my night! XD So yeah, thanks for requesting! **


	121. Matt and Goggles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! **

* * *

L,

I find myself in an impossible situation, one that could decide my life. I feel that the choice I make is wrong no matter what I do. So I need your assistance. I need a second opinion before I make this decision that could greatly alter my life. So now I must choose: my goggles or my Nintendo DS. On the one hand, my goggles provide me comfort. They guard my eyes and let me see the world in a whole new perspective. They have been my friend since I was a little kid. On the other hand, my Nintendo DS provides me endless entertainment, that is, until the battery dies. There is an unlimited amount of games to play. I can do anything I want on it. I can play with different characters and live in a virtual world that I wished was reality. So what do I do? Both bring me comfort and have been there for me no matter what. So now it is a matter of choosing between comfort from clothing and comfort from technology. I am so conflicted and need help, L. Please tell me what I should do.

-Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**Ok I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. My excuse is always school but trust me this is not a lie. I have so much homework. I actually have a ton to do right now but wanted to right a letter since this was requested in August. (sorry) Haha so thank you for the request. Now we have Near with his floor, Mello with his chocolate, and Matt with his nintendo ds and his goggles. So yeah, hope it was worth the wait! XP**


	122. Jake vs Matt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Jake,

Look, I know that you and Sara dated, and that things between the two of you may have been close. But you should know that she is mine now. My feelings for her are stronger than yours could have ever been. We are meant to be. So I'm sorry if you still have any feelings toward her. I'm sorry if you resent me for being with her. But know that she is mine. Know that she and I are meant to be. She's special to me, man. I just want to be with her. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you have any feelings for her, I'm sorry, but she's mine. And truthfully, I think that if we were to fight right now for her, I would most certainly win. I'm confident. As Near would so annoyingly say, "I'm 99% positive." So do you care to challenge me? I always enjoy a challenge. Games are my forte as anyone would know, and I think that this would be the best game yet. A challenge to see who gets the girl: such an overused plot nowadays. But I think we could make this interesting. So, would you care to duel for Sara? I would be honored if you said yes.

-Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**Sorry for the wait! I am still writing the letters guys! It just...well... isn't soon at all... haha... school... yeah enough said right? So hope this was ok! I find it funny that half my reviewers know each other... what with the fighting over a girl that they had dated or neighbors who review for each other when the other's computer isn't working (haha classic!) Anyways, hope this was ok... also hope that you are still maybe well just maybe keeping an eye on the letters so you see this. Sorry about that! Thanks for requesting anyways!**


	123. Near and Ashley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note...**

* * *

Dear Ashley,

Hello Ashley. It has been a long time since I have seen you. But that is understandable what with this case. It is unfortunate that L had to die and leave me with this heavy burden, but I guess he had no other choice. I was the right successor to succeed him. Now if only I could convince Mello of this as well, and he would leave me to my own devices. But alas, that shall never happen. He is too incredibly stubborn. If only he knew that the true reason for my success is my knowing you. I know that L felt something for you as well. I think all of us did and still do. It must be something with you and intellectual minds. We are just attracted to each other. But I digress, you are the reason for my success. You give me motivation to finish this case, to see it through until the very end. I want nothing more than for this to be over so that we may spend more time together. We may even be able to play with my toys if time permits. I know that soon we will be able to see each other, after all of this chaos is over with. And I know that you will choose me after this is done instead of the other two, Matt and Mello. I know that you will make the right decision.

-Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**So hopefully you are still keeping up with this story! Because I will be writing the other letters... soon... maybe sometime never... but soon... So thank you for requesting!**

**And FWI this started out as if it was going to be in complete monotone and then I think my own writing started to bore me... stupid little sheep Near and his monotone behavior! So yeah... hope you liked it! And stay tuned for your others!**


	124. Fanboy and Misa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Misa-Misa,

I must say that I have always been a fan of yours ever since your first performance. I have been a fan from your first modeling job. I own every magazine that you have been featured in. I admire you so much! And so when I was lucky enough to score a ticket to the New Year Music Festival I was ecstatic. You were going to be the opening act, performing what was sure to be a beautiful song. And I would be there to witness it. That was only my dream to see you up on stage singing a beautiful song that I hoped one day you would sing to me. But my excitement was short lived as you did not arrive at the festival. Instead, Ms. Takada reported that you were missing, and I became worried. I did not know what I would do if I found out that you had been hurt. I feel that we have a connection even if we have never met. I just want to see you, meet you. You are my idol, Misa-Misa.

-Takashi

* * *

**~AN~**

**I am so not creativew with names so just put in whatever name you want for this fanboy! So hope you liked my pitiful fanboy letter! I just reread death note and just read the whole "Misa going to the music festival but then gets detained by Near" thing if you know what I'm talking about so that's my inspiration! So hope you liked it! I'll do your other letters... shortly... soon... maybe sometime never...**


	125. Ivy and L

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It belongs to its respective owners...**

* * *

Dear L,

Please excuse the crudeness of this note. I barely have any time for anything other than the assignment that you have me working on but that is beside the point. I know that you told us that this job could lead to our deaths. I know that I could be killed by Kira at any moment. This is why I am trying to get my feelings down on paper. I don't want to die with feelings of regret or the feelings that I have bottled inside. I want you to know my true feelings for you. Ever since I was little girl, I idolized you. My father always spoke highly of you, and I found myself striving to become something that could only faintly resemble the "L" he was talking about. And I knew that he was not lying when he spoke of your intelligence and your uncanny ability to solve cases. I knew that his words were true and that he actually did think of you as an ally. I grew up thinking about what you looked like, trying to imagine your voice. I grew up loving a man that I never had met, a man that I had only ever heard about. I followed every case that you worked on, trying to solve them myself before you could. It felt like one of those murder mystery novels that have the reader striving to figure out the culprit. This is what provoked me to become an FBI agent, to finally have a chance to meet you. I know now that I probably will never meet you face to face, but at least now you can know everything. I just hope that you actually will see this letter. I hope that you will finally know of my feelings for you.

-Ivy

* * *

**~AN~**

**Wow this one ended up being longer than the usual letters! But it was a good description! Thank you for that! Requesters' OCs give me the best letters. I don't know why... they just do! So thank you for requesting and I hope that you liked what I did with it (given that you didn't really care who I wrote the letter to! Let me know!**


	126. Karen and L

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Karen,

I have so many people who love me supposedly. I get letters every day delivered through email or through the Wammy house from girls confessing their love to me. But this love is not real. It is a made up fantasy formulated by the minds of adolescent girls who find intelligent, famous men attractive. They hold in their minds the idea that a man such as I might find something in them that makes them stand out, that makes me want them to be mine. I am not so cruel as to toss these aside with a roll of my eyes, but I do in fact sometimes do just that because in my mind I know that this is not true love for I know what true love is. True love is what I feel for you. You are that girl who is different, one that is not just in love with the idea of being with a famous intellectual but is also in love with the individual in question. You do not let this love blind you of other facts. These other girls act so in love with a person that they've never met but you, you are different. I can tell that you are not one of those girls who confesses their love as if it was nothing of importance to you. You would only confess your love to someone if you indeed loved them. And for that, I respect you. And I would also humor you in perhaps meeting you face to face so that we can get to know each other better. Nothing would make me happier.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**I am sorry for the wait! Hope this makes up for it Karen-san! Thank you for requesting and again sorry for the wait! I know my excuse is school+this Nasa thingy I'm working on+girl scout stuff for college+tae kwon do+my social life (hey I guess I do have a social life! go figure?) but I hope that you still have been keeping up with this and see your letter!**


	127. Courtney and Near reply

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note... It belongs to its respective owners...**

* * *

Courtney,

In reading your letter, I find myself happy, amused, and completely horrified in that order. Let me address your letter in order, beginning with the first sentence. I thank you for your kind words, your words of praise. I never thought it possible that someone could love me as you do. I never thought that anyone would care to give me a hug. Truthfully I thought that I repulsed people, that people thought me to be less human that they are because of my personality traits. But to see that you actually want to show me affection makes me actually happy. And then your letter turned into something completely strange. Mello and I indeed have our animosity toward one another but deep down I believe that we care for each other more as friends or brethren not that of lovers. We will never be like that and the fact that you dream of this outcome makes me wonder about the state of your mind. Why is it that you want this of us? Sexual tension? I do not think that any of the tension between us can be equated to something of sexuality. I will look past this letter and continue on with my life. Maybe I shall even award you that hug. But never shall Mello and I be a couple. And you would do well to not let him hear of these dreams. He would surely kill you if he did.

-Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**There is the reply to the other letter... the very interesting letter... Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait... so hope you are still maybe watching for updates so you see your letter! Thanks for requesting! **


	128. Shiori and L

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters...**

* * *

Dear Shiori,

Through the years we have overcome so many obstacles, obstacles no man alone could ever think of surviving. With you at my side I was able to beat my most dangerous foe, Kira. It is funny because I never really knew who you were. You were the fourth in line to become my successor, and I was so oblivious to that fact. Back then, I did not even acknowledge those of you at the Wammy House. I chose to instead focus on only my own wellbeing and leave the succession business to Watari. It must have been fate to have met you again even if it was under those particular circumstances. To think that I was investigating you as being a Kira is almost unthinkable now. Hopefully you hold no resentment for that, but you know why I did it in the first place. You must not given that you turned yourself into me for being Kira's successor. But I trusted you, hoping to any god out there that you were on the side of justice. You turned out to be on that side, putting up with Mello's kidnapping you, killing Mikami, and solving the Kira case once and for all. I was so overjoyed when it was over, something that I had not felt in the longest time. I thought life could never get better until Mikaela. She brings joy into my life and makes me smile every day. I could not live without you or her. You are my most trusted partner and my dearest friend. You have brought happiness into my life, and I could not imagine what I would do without you. With this said, I would like to take on this copycat Kira case, but only if you will promise to be my partner.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Alrighty sorry for the wait! I am SOOOO behind! But yeah... sure you can use this in your story! It would make me soooo happy! Hope it turned out ok... you can tell me to edit anything if you want or you can edit it in your story... whatever works... oh and you must send me a message when you publish your story so I can read it... got it? You better do it!**


	129. Sapphire and Matt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters! They belong to their respective owners...**

* * *

Dear Sapphire,

So the other day I was playing a game while watching the endless surveillance that Mello forces upon me. I was the knight trying to save the damsel in distress. It got me thinking as to whom I thought of in that way. Who would I be willing to lose countless lives for to save from some demon in a tower? Who do I care about so much as to use all of my resources to save her? And then I thought of myself as an idiot because that answer seems so simple now. Who would I be more willing to help than you? We may not know each other that well, not as well as others may think, but I know that despite this I still feel something toward you. I still feel love and compassion and other feelings that I cannot even identify toward you. You have to understand that these feelings are new to me. I have never felt this kind of emotion toward anyone. I have always been afraid to show this feeling. I fear rejection. I guess that's why I hide my feelings behind my games. Nothing can go wrong in these games. I can just reset them and everything will be restored to a state of serenity. I can put the level to easy. But that's not what life is. Life cannot be set to easy, and there is no reset button. So I guess I just have to dive head first and hope for the best. Maybe you will be there as I fall, helping me get back up because maybe you feel the same way about me. Maybe you love me as much as I love you.

Love,

Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you like it! Thanks for requesting! Sorry about the wait too... Your cousin's letter is in the next chapter! Let me know what you two think about your letters please!**


	130. Rose and BB

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Rose,

I haven't much time before I am caught and prosecuted for my crimes which makes my writing time limited. I would like to have said that I have pulled off the most successful crime, that no one can stop me. But that is so clichéd and sadly I have not. It seems my past is coming to haunt me, and I can do nothing but watch it come, waiting for it to wrap its suffocating tendrils around me demanding punishment for my crimes. But my life would be incomplete if I could not at least express my feelings for you. The problem is where to start. Perhaps with your name. Rose: the very word fills me with ectasy. Just thinking of it reminds me of the color red and that color reminds me of the blood that I have come to love. But it's not just your name that makes me love you; it is everything about you that I love. You are just perfect, too perfect for me to ever have fallen in love with. I didn't think it was possible for me to find someone perfect for me. I am considered a monster. A wise man once said, "There are many types of monsters in this world, monsters who will not show themselves and cause trouble, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood, and monsters who always tell lies." I may be one of these many monsters, but I consider myself lucky, lucky because I have come into contact with you.

-BB

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you like your letter! I went back and looked up this clip of L making a speech to the Wammy kids and that's where the quote came from... so yeah... Hope the letter's good! Let me know!**


	131. MeiNear, Mello, and Matt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Near, Mello, and Matt,

It's been a long time since I last saw you. Hopefully everything is still how it was when I was at the Wammy House. Hopefully Matt is still into his videogames and his motorcycle, Near is still into his toys and games, and Mello is still loving chocolate. Tell me that none of that has changed since I left. But I guess not everything would have stayed exactly the same. We have all grown up since we last saw each other. We all are taking part in different things, different things that seem to still be connected. We all are connected to this Kira case in some way. But if one good thing could come out of this case is that it makes me feel close to all of you. It makes me feel as if some of that connection is still there.

And with that said I feel like I need to say this. Mello, please stop whatever you're doing because I know you are up to no good. Whatever your plans are are going to hurt people. So please try to refrain from killing Near. Near, try to be less stoic. Try and work with Mello and also refrain from having Mello killed. If you two worked together you could make an amazing team. Matt, just keep being you and try to keep those two from getting into too much trouble. I'm sure you can manage that much. I'm saying this because I want you all to be in one piece when I come to visit. I am coming soon and wish to find you all alive, healthy, and in one piece especially. So try and contain yourselves until I come to visit. Then you can go on with whatever idiotic plans you had before I sent this letter.

-Mei

* * *

**~AN~**

**I am SOOOO sorry! Please don't hurt me! I can't believe the email notification got deleted on my email! I'm so sorry I made you wait that long for this letter! Ugh I feel so bad! But hopefully this makes up for it a little! Sorry again and thanks for requesting!**


	132. L and Charm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! Nor do I own Charm and I don't think I'd want to**

* * *

L,

You are a very fascinating person, intelligent and adorable. You are a person that others cannot help but look up to and admire. For this I despise you. You may think that you are a great person, a person on the side of justice, but I know who you really are. You drove BB insane with your pressure. You caused the death of his best and only friend, A. And when he took his own life, you did nothing. You and your subordinates swept it under the carpet, a speck of dust that was disrupting your perfect world. Was he that meaningless? He was to be your successor after all; you must have cared a tiny fragment for him. But I guess that is false; you do not care for any of your successors. But I intend to make you pay for your crimes. You may say that you fight for the side of justice, but where is the justice in this. You caused the death of an innocent boy and the insanity of another. True justice lies in your punishment, something I fully intend to carry out. I suggest you watch your back, L Lawliet, lest you find a knife in it. You will never know when I shall strike. But I will grant you one thing: when you go I shall kill Light Yagami as well. I'm not doing it for your benefit. I simply do it to avenge my BB. Watch your back.

-Charm

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you like it Charm! Happy Birthday!**


	133. Haruna & Matt, Mello, and Near

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Haruna,

We all love you so much! And as we fight over the pen to write this we shout at each other which of us loves you the most. Is it me, Matt, who wishes nothing more than to play video games with you and take scenic tours with you on my motorcycle? Or is it Mello who says that he would share every fragment of chocolate he has, even give up chocolate, for you? Maybe it is Near who says that he wants to give you his most prized toy to you as a gift so you can remember him forever. We cannot stand a life without you. The very thought of you sends feelings of ecstasy coursing through our veins. As hard as we try, we cannot stop thinking about you, about your smile, about your personality. We cannot even pick what we like most about you. But we know that you are the perfect girl for us if only we could know who would be better for you. I am not trying to influence your decision, but it is I who beat the others to the pen, and it is I who is locked in a closet listening to the others pounding on the door, yelling kind words about you and obscenities at me. I think what we're trying to say is that we all love you, and we want nothing more than to know who you love the most.

-Matt, Mello and Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**Ok so it's explanation time! You had said in your review oh so long ago that you liked the Matt vs. Jake letter so I modeled this after that. So hopefully that's ok. If you want me to make individual letters from Matt to her then Mello to her, then Near to her I can! So let me know! Hope you liked this! I wonder which she'd choose...**


	134. Tsuki and Matt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

Dear Tsuki,

So the other day I was riding down the street, cruising on my motorcycle, trying to reach speeds that could hopefully transport me to another world that would allow me to escape all of this stress and nonsense of life. But as I was riding, I found myself almost getting plowed into by another driver. I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. And then I thought to myself: what if I had been hit? Did I really want to escape this life that badly? I know the answer. I don't. This has made me realize that I have so much to do and so little time. I guess it stirred something within me, a newfound confidence or a newfound feeling of some sort. Whatever. All I know is that as I thought I was going to die, I thought of you and how I never really got to tell you how I feel. I don't want to die or something without telling you this. I want you to know how much you mean to me. I love you and could not imagine something happening to keep me away from you. It would kill me (that is if I wasn't already dead and rotting in hell). I want you to know that you mean the world to me and that no matter what happens to me, no matter what fate may have in store, I will always love you. I'm just happy that I was able to express these feelings to you. For a second, I thought that my current life and my possible future life with you was going to end.

Love,

Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**Sorry for the wait but hope this is ok! I will write the Misa hate thing (which I'm assuming was a hate letter from your OC to Misa?) soon. **

**I'm actually kind of proud of this letter. First because I was able to write it with the headache that I have. Second because it's based off of what happened to me today (no I was not riding a motorcycle and almost crashed... haha but I did get rear ended by a teacher at our school which explains the headache...)**

**So anyways, thank you for your wonderful words of praise of my letters! It made me smile! and thanks for requesting!**


	135. Jade and Misa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Misa,

Might I say how ridiculous and stupid you are. I mean, I look at you and all I see is a blond, ditzy girl wearing very little clothing and referring to herself in the third person. I have never met a girl more obnoxious than you. Your better-than-everyone attitude makes me want to vomit, and your clothing makes me uncomfortable. And I thought things could not get any more ridiculous until you sent that letter to me claiming that I "stole" your "boyfriend." The fact that you cannot see that you and Light have no chemistry is so juvenile it makes me laugh aloud. We have something that the two of you will never have. I can provide the intelligent mind that Light would want his girlfriend to have whereas you can only provide your looks and your obnoxious attitude. Why would Light choose you to be with him forever? Let me give you a little bit of advice. He is using you. He uses you for his own gain. At first I thought this was wrong. That was until I met you, and I realized that you were too stupid to see past his tricks. The fact that you have tricked yourself into thinking that you and Light are meant to be just makes my day. Misa, stop living in your little fantasy world and grow up. Maybe then you will find someone who actually cares about you for who you really are. Maybe then you can find someone who won't use you as a pawn.

-Jade

* * *

**~AN~**

**I am so sorry about the long wait on this letter! I'm so glad that you mentioned it in the last review because I had totally forgotten! (sorry, I'm not usually THAT spacey) Hope this makes up for it! Again I apologize! **


	136. Rester to Near: Stop eating your toys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Near,

I saw a disturbing event the other day, and I really feel like I should warn you. I know that you are practically my boss, something that I used to regret but came to appreciate. I mean, who would want to be bossed around by a little kid? But still, I learned to respect you. You really are a lot more mature and intelligent for your age. So that's why I feel like I need to say this. I saw you, Near, the other day. You were playing with your toys as you always do, and I thought no different about it at the time. I was about to walk by without comment when I saw you stick one of those toys in your mouth. You looked so much like a little toddler; it was actually quite cute. But I am a little concerned. You are growing older and older boys should not stick toys in their mouths. It's just not done. And besides, you see all the recall orders put out on toys like those you play with. You'll get sick if you put these things in your mouth. I realize that I sound like a father here, but I think I speak for us all when I say that we just warn you about these things because you are important to us.

On behalf of the SPK,

Agent Rester

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hello again! I don't know if you are even waiting for this letter anymore but here you go, Mellofangirl! All done! Thank you for requesting so much! Sorry about the wait! **


	137. Rina and Near

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Dear Rina,

You are so beautiful and intelligent; I did not know that I could find a girl who had so many good features. Your dark eyes intrigue me, and when I look into them I swear my heart melts a little. You seem perfect for me: calm, intelligent, and mature. Those are the ideal traits for a woman. But I know that you do not like me. You have voiced your opinions before which broke my heart, but I want to try and fix that. I know that you find me creepy, but I am trying to change. It is hard to change my personality, I'll admit, but I am giving it my all. Can't you see how far I will go to get you to like me? I will not rest until I get you to tolerate me, then I will take a little rest, and then I shall go back to working to earn your favor so that you will not only tolerate me, but perhaps find me a close friend or maybe even something more. I just cannot stand you disliking me. I want someone that I can be with, someone who will understand my troubles, and someone who will stand by me even when it looks as though the world is about to shatter into a million pieces. During these times, I feel especially lonely. The only company I have are my toys and the three SPK members. They are hardly any company in comparison to you. I wish that you would like me, Rina. It breaks my heart to hear that you find me creepy (even though you may think that my heart is nonexistent).

Love,

Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**I'M BACK! Not that I went anywhere but it's certainly been a while! Sorry for the wait! hopefully you still maybe sometimes look at this to see if I may have gotten your letter up here! Well today is your lucky day because it's up! It's done! So hopefully it's good! I'm glad you like my letters! I'm glad most of them make you say "awww" at the end! And now I'm rambling because I'm naming things I'm happy for because it's Thanksgiving! Thank you for requesting!**


	138. Hannah and Matt

**Discliaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Hannah,

So I hear that you want to be close to the Wammy boys. You don't have to deny it or anything, but we both know it's true. I wanted to send you this letter before you found a way to get in to meet us because, well, I wanted to talk to you first. I've been looking things up online: facebook, twitter, hacking into personal information. I wanted to figure you out before we met, but I honestly think that is impossible. I actually got a little mad at myself when I began to think about my actions. How could I get to know someone through the internet? And my answer: quite simply. But that's beside the point. The point is that I don't think that's fair. So I want to meet you. I would be willing to sneak out of here (which I really don't need to do, but it sounds pretty epic) and meet you somewhere. I really do want to meet you before you have the chance to meet the others. And anyways, I am the best of them all by far. I'm also the most normal if that's any consolation. So what do you say? Do you want to meet the most normal, intelligent and fun Wammy boy?

-Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it and sorry for the wait! Thank you for requesting! And of course it was no problem! I am not sick of having requests so don't worry about it! Thanks again!**


	139. Alice and L

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. It belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

Dear Alice,

You do not know how hard it is for me to write this. I barely find time to myself these days, but I find that during this minimal free time my thoughts drift to you. It may sound insincere but unfortunately this is all I can come up with. I try to compose my thoughts onto a piece of paper to no avail, the final product of my efforts being a jumbled mess of unintelligible sentences hastily thrown together. But enough of that and back to the topic at hand. When I first saw you, my eyes were attracted to your red hair. Maybe it is because I liked the style of your hair or maybe it was the color: whatever the case, I was attracted to it. I believe that, even though this may sound strange, I loved the way that even though I slouch, I was still taller than you. I do not know why I mention this now, but it just came to me. It pains me to be writing this, to know that there may not be much time for me in this world. But even if I am to die, I want you to know my true feelings for you, my sadness caused by the thought of never seeing you again. It pains my heart and makes it hard to think. My only consolidation is that you have a long, healthy life ahead of you. At least I know that you will grow to be old and happy. At least I get that satisfaction.

Love,

L

* * *

**~AN~**

**God I'm a sap. Anyways, sorry for the wait. Surprisingly enough taking all honors courses and tae kwon do leaving minimal time for a social life really does not leave a lot of time to write letters.. So I'm sorry for the wait! I hope your friend likes it. Let me know... I was really struggling with writer's block this time for whatever reason...**


	140. Matt and Maddi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! It belongs to its original owners!**

* * *

Dear Matt,

I have a problem that I need help solving. It seems like an impossible problem to solve with no right answers. Well, except maybe one. I love you, Matt. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are handsome, smart, and fun. You seem to be one of the only Wammy kids who does not have any major psychological problems. I don't mind that you are obsessed with video games; I find it cute in a childlike way. The thing I have a problem with is the smoking. Smoking will kill you, and it makes me sad to know that you are basically killing yourself every time to light one of those godforsaken things. I can't stand smokers; the smell that they emit makes me gag. I always wish that I could get them to stop smoking, but what can I do? It's not as if I'm a god that can order them to do so. But I know you, Matt. I know that I can approach you on this subject without it seeming completely weird. And since I can do so, I am coming to you asking, no, pleading that you stop smoking. I want to love you, Matt. I want to be your best friend and spend time with you and do all of that romantic stuff, but I want to do it without you smoking. I want you to stop killing yourself with those cigarettes. Please.

Love,

Maddi

* * *

~AN~ And next is the response because I feel bad for making you wait so long...

* * *

Dear Maddi,

You are not the first to come to me pleading to have me stop. I have heard that argument countless times from numerous people all saying the same thing. "We want you to stop," they say. "It's for your own good." I've ignored them every time. I don't believe that they want me to stop because they care about my life. They want me to stop because of the smell or because it is unattractive. You are the first to come to me and actually show feeling. You are sincere, and I can tell that you actually care for me. Either that or you are the best actress I have ever met. Whatever it is, something about you has sparked me to change. I don't know what it is. It will be hard, and I don't think that I will be able to quit easily. You may leave me after all this after I find that my self-restraint is horrible and nonexistent, but I will try. I would rather give up those, the things that had been one of my only comforts in the world to gain you. You are definitely better than the cigarettes. But I don't make any promises. This could go either ways. I could quit, be clean, be with you, or I could go right back to smoking, lose you, and create a hole in my life I can't fill. I guess we'll have to wait and see.

-Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**So hope you and your friend like the letter. I'm sorry for making you wait so long. School felt like it would never end then break came and then my computer got a virus... DX So now it's fixed and ready to go! So MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Yeah I made the letters kinda sappy because that's how I feel right now... like a sap who's working on a gift for her boyfriend...**


	141. Charm and L reply

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Charm,

I must inform you that upon first glance, your letter seemed to make me feel a bit happier. At least, the first sentence did. Then as I delved deeper, it made me sad to look at. I know that I can be held responsible for what happened to B as well as A. I pushed them too hard, did not care about their well-being, and paid the ultimate price for that. I lost two valuable assets that day, and I will never forgive myself. There is not a day that goes by where I do not see their faces haunting me, asking why I did this to them. Each time I fail to come up with a good answer. I can only wait until their faces disappear and my imagination stops tormenting me. Or, I guess that would be my conscience. I cared deeply for the two of them, but sadly this feeling did not become apparent until after they were lost, after I realized what I had done. Perhaps this is why I fight so hard to stay on the path of justice: to atone for my sins. But I know that whatever I say will not make you any happier. You will still be waiting to plunge your knife into my back, make me feel the suffering felt by those two, and make me wish that I could have been smart enough to prevent their deaths. Perhaps I deserve it. I hope that you find the justice you are looking for because as soon as that knife digs into my flesh, you have fallen to the path of injustice, a nearly inescapable path.

-L

* * *

**~AN~**

**Sorry about the wait! But at least I got it done by the end of Christmas day! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Whatever... hope you like your letter!**


	142. Ashley and Mello

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!**

Dear Ashley,

Don't listen to Near! He cannot possibly love anyone. I know him; I know that he is incapable of showing true feelings toward anyone. I should know; I used to be his friend. Even though we were close as children, bonded by our unusual tendencies, Near never felt any emotion toward me. It angers me, but I know that he is just unable to love, unable to show emotions even sadness and pain. Even when his team members were lying in pools of blood, and his face was stained crimson, he did not show fear. He just sat there weighing the possibilities, knowing he would survive. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Near cannot possibly mean what he tells you. I on the other hand mean what I say when I say this: I love you. I can love, and I have loved many, but none of the women I have ever loved compare to you. I used to fanaticize when I was a kid about you, not you exactly, but the person I wanted to be with, the person who made me actually smile. You brought a genuine smile to my lips, not one that was fake or one that was plastered on to hide true emotions. So trust me when I say that I love you more than Near.

Love,

Mello

* * *

**~AN~**

**I am so so so sorry for the wait! I kept reminding myself to come back and write the rest of these letters and then I never did so I'm sorry! I know I still have Matt's to do so if you're even still keeping up with this know that it is on the way and that I am again sorry! And for other people who are waiting (which is actually not that many because I'm almost caught up) know that your letters are on the way hopefully soon!**


	143. Blazenaire Alda and Matt

**Disclaimer: During this long haitus you would have thought that I gained the rights for Death Note. I have not sadly. I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Dear Blazenaire Alda,

God I'm so pathetic. I've been meaning to write this for months now and I'm just barely writing it now. You probably don't even remember me. I'm just that guy who you may have liked a while back and have probably forgotten by now.

But I guess you know that much right? Maybe you want to know why I still love you or why this didn't get written sooner. To answer the second question I frankly blame Mello. That idiot chocolate lover has given me no free time and has me risking my life for him. But whatever. I'm still loyal to him for whatever reason. He is practically my only friend. I don't care to go into the details of that particular relationship. Some things are better left unsaid. But to the first question before I begin rambling on about my childhood. I guess the simple answer is that I love you, but that's not a good enough answer. I just want you to know that as my life on the run has left me lonely and isolated, I am kept company by my thought and memories of you. I find my thoughts always drifting to you, wondering what you are doing and if you still love me as much as I love you. God I hope the answer is yes. I will feel so unspeakably horrible if you hate me now. I'm sorry if you think that I forgot about you. In truth, I never once forgot about you. You were the one thing motivating me to stay alive. You were the one person who I thought about every day. That's why I hope you don't hate me. I hope you don't think of me as someone you used to love. I want you to remember me as the fun, videogame-loving Matt.

Love,

Matt

* * *

**~AN~**

**Sorry sorry sorry for making you wait so long. I hope you are still maybe waiting for your letter. haha I kind of made this letter an apology for procrastinating on your letter. But it is from Matt don't worry :P Anyways, I am sorry. Hope you like your letter. If you still want to write me a oneshot then I would be very grateful. I still don't know what I would want though because I can't make decisions o_O But yeah, I like BB if that's any help IF you still feel like you want to write something for me. You don't have to since I took so long to write this. **

**Haha I wrote this after my Spanish final and everyone was looking at me hunched over at my desk furiously writing this letter like I was insane. Felt like mentioning that... XP**


	144. L and Matsuda

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear L,

I have watched from afar for long enough, and I can't hold back my feelings for you any longer. I've spent so much time just watching whatever you do. I thought at first that it was an unhealthy obsession or something like that, but the more I watched, the more I found that the feelings I felt were ones of love. It's been so hard to hold them back for this long, and I can't stand it anymore. I know that any day could be our last with this case. I do not know how much longer we will be together, be it separated by death or by the end of this case, but I would never live with myself if you did not know my feelings. You may find it a bit alarming, but I love you. You are the world's greatest detective, someone who holds the love of probably many. But my love for you is different from those who do not know you and only know of your achievements. I know of your faults and still my love holds true. You would think my feelings after you have called me an idiot many times would be bad, but they are quite the opposite. Every time you call me an idiot, I feel as if you are telling me that you care. Why else would you have hatched the plot to save me during our encounter with Yotsuba? You must have cared for me then as much as I care for you now. Please, L, I love you. Will you just love me in return?

Matsuda

* * *

**~AN~**

**I'm back! Well I never left but that's besides the point! It's been a while since I've written these or even looked at them and I feel terrible! So I figured I should give you guys your letters...**

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for getting back to me so fast too! XD**


	145. Blaze and Mello

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Blaze,

Alright I'm going to make this brief since you don't like that mushy crap. I don't know why men try to pour out their hearts onto a piece of paper like saps. It never works, and you girls must hate that. If I were you it would make me throw up just reading that mushy and probably untrue jibberish on the page. But I digress. The fact that you show so much interest and love toward me is honorable, and it does not go unnoticed. I actually find that I reciprocate those feelings toward you as well because, well, you are a pretty amazing and special girl. An added bonus is that you are not attracted to that Near. If you held any feelings toward him that were not ones of hatred and animosity we would have a problem. I could never even thinking of loving someone or even tolerating someone who liked Near. That is why I will aid you in beating the crap out of your Near-loving friend if you will assist me in beating that Near to a pulp. I could think of nothing more enjoyable than destroying Near and all of his followers. I feel that with you that goal may be obtainable. But I guess we will wait and see. Contact me if you still want to beat the crap out of Near and your friend who (for whatever stupid reason) likes him.

Mello

* * *

**~AN~**

**Sorry for the wait, Blaze! Hope you like the letter! Thanks for requesting! XD**


	146. Matt & BB x Ashley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Ashley,

It might seem like I do not think of you because it has been so long since I have contacted you, but you must know that I still think of you every day. I haven't really had any time to write to you given everything that is going on in my life what with the murdering and the treachery and the revenge. But I digress. It is amazing that you can be so important to me and yet, I find I have not time at all to talk to you. It's hard when your mind is wrapped up in other affairs that dominate your life to think of the person who you hold dear. I never though I would hold anyone close to me as I do with you. It makes me feel so free to know that I have someone like you on my side. When I was a child, I felt so alone, so abandoned and betrayed by those around me. You were the first person to make me feel loved again. With you, I began to trust. That does not mean that I will give up my ways. I have almost completed my greatest crime yet, but after that I promise that we can be together. For now though, know how much I love you and how much I want you to be next to me now as I stare down into the lifeless eyes of my victim.

-BB

* * *

**Alright the next letter is from Matt.**

* * *

Dear Ashley,

I don't really know how to write these kinds of letters. Although I'm probably one of the most "normal" Wammy child, I still find the aspects of love to confuse the hell out of me. So here it goes. I couldn't imagine a world without you. You are everything to me. When I see you, I want to pick you up and ride off with you into the sunset. Well, I guess that last part I stole from a crappy romantic movie. So you can just ignore that last part. Well, that is, if you don't like that romantic stuff. After getting to know you, you would think I would know if you liked that romantic stuff. But I guess that proves how much I don't know about you. But maybe that could change? Maybe we could do more together. Well, that is, if Mello ever gave me any time to myself. Maybe together we could ditch Mello and go off together and have some fun. Fun seems to illude me, but with you, I feel like I could have fun all of the time. Let me know.

-Matt

* * *

**~AN~  
****I figure you've been waiting long enough so here you go. Fresh off the... keyboard. Whatever. Hopefully you liked them! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading!**


	147. Misa and Tsuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor its characters. All rights belong to the correct owners.**

* * *

Misa,

I try to understand what it is about you that I hate so much. I literally cannot stand you. You are so useless and ignorant. You believe that a boy loves you when in fact he's using you. Get that: U-S-I-N-G you! You are so naïve to think that you could actually be loved. You are self-centered, gullible, and idiotic to say the least. At least you have your modeling and little acting bits to get you by. Without that, you would be living in destitution, begging on the streets for money because you have no other skills. You may think you are almighty and powerful because you have been given a notebook of death, but your use of that power is very wrong. You may think you are doing the world a service, but what you are doing is spreading fear to everyone. And what's more, you have all of this power but would easily throw it away if someone told you to. You can't think for yourself. That's your problem, Misa: you never think for yourself. You let someone else rule your life and use you like an expendable pawn. I hope that works for you. It is not a life that I would like.

-Tsuki

* * *

**~AN~**

**Sorry it's been so long. I figure I should probably write this now. Hopefully you still maybe keep up on this and have been waiting for your letter. Sorry for the wait again! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I hope this letter was good to you!**


	148. Halle and Mello

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long hiatus! I do not own Death Note! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Halle,

I know that the past years have been very awkward for us, given that we've had to keep our relationship a secret, but I can't stop thinking about you. That's why I came to your apartment. I'm sorry that I almost gave our secret away, but I just couldn't wait to see you again. Hearing your voice over the phone and watching you from a distance aren't enough for me. You are so important to me, more than I could possibly say. You're more to me than just an informant on the actions of the SPK. I never thought that our strictly professional relationship could turn into anything else. But it obviously has, given how much we have conversed back and forth. I want you to know that you mean a lot more to me than just someone whom I rely on for inside information. I have a feeling that my time in this world is going to end prematurely. I always knew it would. Promise me that you won't shed any tears over me. Be strong and take Kira down and live out my legacy. Maybe you could succeed in making me better than Near as well. I hope so. So I guess this is goodbye, Halle, It's bee fun, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Mello

* * *

**~AN~**

Gwen-Van-Well I am so sorry for the long, long wait. You must've thought I had died (I think I came pretty close to dying in an avalanche of homework though...). Anyways! I hope that you are still reading but if not I understand. Still, thank you for requesting a letter and I hope you found it to your liking. I've been waiting for someone to request a Halle and Mello letter (given their encounter at her apartment). Thank you so much and sorry again for the wait!  



	149. Cami and Near

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...**

* * *

Dear Cami,

Most people find love or what they believe to be love and latch onto it. But love is fickle for these people. They do not know real love like I do. Although everyone seems to think that I am some unemotional robot who cannot possibly love, they are wrong. I can love. I feel love like any other person. But my love is not fickle. It does not attach itself to just anyone. I only love those who I truly care about, not those whose love is fleeting. I want someone that I know will be there for me every step of the way, through thick and thin, through bad times and good times. I've been abandoned so many times, had my heart smashed in two by countless people. But you, you changed that. My feelings for you have only grown as time has progressed. You are such an amazing girl and I consider myself lucky to have met you. With everything that I am going through with these endless cases, with as much backstabbing as I have felt, with all the stuff I have seen, the toys lost, the countless, sleepless nights, it is nice to know that I have someone who will stick with me no matter what. You keep me sane and grounded. With you, I feel safe. I hope you know how I feel about you because I love you so much.

Love,

Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hey sorry for the wait! Hopefully you're still watching this for your letter. Thank you so much and hope you like your letter! The next chapter is the one from Misa to your friend, Koby. Thanks again!**


	150. Koby and Misa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Koby,

I'm really bad at writing letters to people. I usually have people do it for me, but this is no ordinary letter. Most of the other letters are to ordinary fans, those of whom send me letters all the time. I often skim them over when doing my makeup or relaxing but rarely read them in their entirety. Why should I? There's only one person that I ever want to hear from. You may be asking who. It's you, silly, of course! Everyone thinks that I love Light and that he is my soul mate. Although I thought that at first, he could not show me as much love as you show me. He never reciprocated my love. When I thought he did, he was just using me, tricking me into thinking that his feelings for me were real. I don't have to worry about getting deceived again. I know that you love me, and I love you, which is perfect. If two people love each other, shouldn't that mean that they should be together? I don't see why not. It's as if we are destined to be together. I know that you will never abuse me, use me and then toss me away like garbage. You mean more than that to me.

-Misa

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hello again. Thanks again for requesting and I hope that Koby likes his letter. Let me know what you guys think when you see this! **

**I just want to say that I think it's really cool when you guys request for your friends and/or family. That's really amazing! It makes me so happy (and I feel useful...). I really am grateful for how much popularity this thing has and can't believe a little idea that was for my friends escalated into this. It's been a rough journey but you guys have made it amazing!**

**Ok I'm done with my little tangent. I was just reflecting on it today after I was done with the Life Science part of the CST more than an hour early O_o**


	151. Party Queen Serenade and Near

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Party Queen Serenade,

I am sorry I have been so busy, too busy to write to you. I really should find time to write, but it has been so hard to find time. If only Kira would stop killing people. If I could find five minutes of free time I would use that five minutes to pour my heart and soul onto a letter. I could have made this letter ten times better than it probably sounds right now. Maybe I should skip to the point. I love you. You are the perfect girl, one that is always so nice and so respectful toward me. You are so carefree, so cute in a good way. You are the perfect match for me, and I cannot wait until this case is done, and Kira is behind bars. When that happens, nothing will keep us apart. I can finally take a break until the next sadistic monster comes to light. Hopefully that will not happen for a very long time. I should not even think about that right now. All I should be thinking about is you.

Love,

Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**I feel like a broken record but sorry for the wait and I hope you like your letter. I really really am trying hard to get caught up and I'm happy I finally got this done. Hope you liked it! Thanks for requesting. Let me know what you think!**


	152. Jael and Takada

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!**

* * *

Takada,

Don't think that this is another fan letter proclaiming how much I love you and your work as Kira's new spokesperson. I'm not going to congratulate you on this "accomplishment." I'm not going to show any love toward you, and I'm certainly not going to condone your actions becoming Kira's spokesperson. I didn't like you before you became Kira's spokesperson. You are a self-centered, narcissistic woman who needs a reality check. You are not that special. You are easily used and thrown away. Your life isn't worth anything to Kira and someday you will regret becoming his spokesperson. He'll use you and throw you aside. He has no regard to your life and would sooner have you killed than worry about how much you know. You may think Kira cares about you but he doesn't. He just is using you. And, you know what, let him. It's not like you're contributing anything worthy to society. You are useless and insignificant. Don't think any different. This world would function the same without you.

-Jael

* * *

**~AN~**

**Thanks for requesting! Don't worry about the PM thing. That was just a temporary precaution... But anyways, this was really fun to write and I'm not sure why. I'm not mad or anything but I think hate letters are really fun to write (not that I don't enjoy writing love letters too). Plus I think it's funny because I went to see who gets the next letter and it is another hate letter from Takada to Misa and then a response back (Takada gets no love today I guess). Thanks again! XD**


	153. Ukita and Blaze

**Disclaimer: So sorry for the wait but I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Ukita,

You were such a good friend. You cheered me up when I was sad and you gave me great advice. It wasn't until you were gone that I truly realized how much you had done for me. You were the one who told me not to hide my feelings. You were someone who would stay at my side through thick and thin. I cannot believe that you're gone. I forget sometimes until I am reminded by something or someone. This realization makes me sad and I don't want to believe that I will never see you again, never hear your voice again. I don't know how I'll bear it. I could really use some of your advice right now, Ukita. I don't know what I'll do without you.

-Blaze

* * *

~AN~

I'm sorry it's a bit short. I hope that you still like it! Thank you for your patience.

So obviously I'm not dead. I just finished school and have found time to write again! I'm trying to get my Naruto story done but I have gotten really behind in letters so hopefully I'm able to crank those out fast... Thank you for your patience everyone!


	154. Takada and Misa

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

* * *

Misa,

You may think that you are the best thing that ever happened to Light and that you were chosen just because of what you could contribute to Kira's power but you are wrong. You are a useless, self-centered brat who doesn't know when to shut up. That's why you were arrested, because you didn't know how to act normal with the power bestowed upon you. By now, Light has to have seen just how many problems you have caused him. And then he can look at how much good I have done him and realize his mistake of choosing you in the first place. Perhaps it was a moment of weakness or sympathy that he chose you to be his second Kira. Maybe you even threatened him with something. But all I know is he chose me to aid him for a good reason. He knows how much better I am for him than you. I would never do anything to hurt him or jeopardize his future in any way. I have the capability to do what you can't: love him sincerely and keep secrets.

Takada

* * *

~AN~ Thank you again for your patience and I hope you liked the letter.


	155. Tsuki and Near

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

**Note: first letter is your OC to Near second one is the reply letter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Near,

You probably get this all the time but you are so adorable. When I see you, my heart skips a beat. You are like a cuddly little sheep, one of those that makes a great stuffed animal that you might cuddle with when you're sad or depressed. Not only do you have the hair of a little lamb, you act like a kid, adding to your level of cuteness. I mean, you play with toys. What about that isn't adorable? It leaves me to wonder how a person as cute as you is so smart when he acts like a toddler. Maybe you are just the perfect balance of intelligence with cuteness. Is it possible for someone to be that perfect? I didn't believe that someone could be both incredibly cute and smart until I saw you. It made me wish to be a part of your SPK just so I could see you all of the time. I hope that maybe I can see you again just so I can admire your cuteness.

Tsuki

Tsuki,

I am pleased that you admire me so much, although your reasons are a bit questionable. I do not really believe a person's worth should be based on their "cuteness." Still, all the same, I thank you for your compliments. I hope you realize that I do not do the things I do just to make young girls fall in love with my looks and "cuteness." I cannot help doing what I do. For as long as I can remember, I have always been fascinated with playing with childish toys. They soothe me. But I digress. This letter was not supposed to be about my reasoning for my actions and looks. This was supposed to be addressing your previous letter admiring how "adorable" I am. It's hard for me to say more than thank you, I guess. I am a little bit out of practice with socializing with others.

Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing and requesting! Sorry for the long wait!**


	156. Hayley and Near

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Hayley,

Has anyone told you how much I admire you. You are one of those girls that I have never met before, the kind that is so foreign, but in a good way. I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I meant that you are very different from all of the other girls that I have ever come into contact with. Not that I have come into contact with many girls besides the ones at Wammy's and Hal Lidner from the SPK. But still, you are definitely the best girl I have met by far. You are not strange like those found at Wammy's House and you are not just spending time with me because that is your job. If you spend time with me, you actually want to. You aren't forced to. That is a nice change of pace for me. Much different from the way I was raised and the way I had been living for so long. I just wish I had more time to spend with people like you. I feel that by spending time with you, my social skills could be improved dramatically. That would be most beneficial. Thank you for being such an amazing influence around me. I think that you make me a better person, at least socially.

-Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for requesting a letter! Sorry for the long wait!**


	157. Jayyjayy and Ryuk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters!**

* * *

JayyJayy,

It's times like these where I'm stuck doing Light Yagami's bidding that I realize how much I'd rather be with you. There isn't a day that I don't regret dropping my extra death note by you instead. If that had happened, I know that you would have used it a lot better than Light Yagami. You wouldn't deal with so much trouble as him, which means that you wouldn't work me as hard as he does. Most importantly, you would not deny me precious apples. You would care about my well being more than that. I would love nothing more than to ditch Yagami and spend more time with you. Maybe then, I would have more respect for your human race. Light further proves my assumption that humans are pitiful creatures. You are the only exception to this rule. Although you might make your mistakes, you do not do it in a way that is so blatantly stupid. I would even hesitate when it came time to write your name in my death note. This being said, even with all I have said, I would still long for the day when I could write your name in my death note. It makes me feel that I have a memory of you with me at all times even when you are gone. Then, I can remember the human who was different from all the others.

Ryuk

* * *

**~AN~**

**Thanks so much for reviewing and requesting! It really means a lot! Hope you like the letter and sorry for the long wait!**


	158. Ashley and Matt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Matt,

I'm sorry that I may sound a bit nervous in this letter. I try really hard not to be but I get so worried when I admit my feelings to others. I don't want to be, especially towards you. I just can't help it. I'm so sorry. But I really love you. Everything about you is, well, perfect. You're smart, but you're also fun. You don't worry about trivial things like some of the other Wammy boys do. You don't get caught up in cases that drive you away from doing anything fun. Although you work cases with Mello, you don't get overly obsessed with them. You still like to have fun. And I like having fun with you. I love that every time I spend time with you it's something different. It's never just the same old thing. You're always finding new ways to ensure I have a good time. Of course, you're having fun, too. It's not just for me. You're important, too. Now I'm rambling. I'm sorry. But you do not know how much you mean to me. Really, I love you. I love you more than anyone else. More than any of the other Wammy boys, more than Kira, and more than anyone else I have met.

Love,

Ashley

* * *

~AN~

Hope you liked it. I kind of wrote it in the same style that you requested. Hope that was ok. I like the idea of a somewhat shy girl confessing her love in a rambling sort of way to Matt. But anyways, sorry for the wait and hope this was ok.

And of course, don't be scared to ask for any more or anything or tell me that you hate it or something. You don't have to be shy around me! I don't bite! :)


	159. Wedy and Aiber

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!**

* * *

Wedy,

Can I start by saying that when I found out that you were hired along with me to work for L, I was legitimately happy? Not in that conman-sort-of-way happy. I was sincerely happy. I could not believe how beautiful you were when you walked in. Beautiful and talented make a wonderful combination in a woman. I have to work with so many women, conning them out of their money and using their love in twisted ways. But when I looked at you, I knew that I'd never be able to do that to you. Well, I still would try, but it would be harder than it normally was.

In working with you, however, I found that I actually liked working with another person. With your skills, you actually made me feel safer. There wasn't the initial fear of "what if I get caught?" I knew that you would not let that happen. I knew that you were a professional of what you do. My life was safe in your hands. Although you may be hard to approach at times and talk to, you still truly care about your job and, in essence, those you work with. You are an incredible woman, and I wish I had more time to get to know you better.

-Aiber

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for requesting! Especially this letter! I love it when people request letters between two characters, especially characters that would actually potentially make a good pair! :)**


	160. Amaya and L

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

**Note: First letter is the letter from L to Amaya and the second letter is the letter from Amaya to L. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amaya,

When I first met you, my impression of you was that you were practically insane. Not many would risk sneaking into a high-tech operation headquarters. To put it more truthfully, not many would be able to sneak into such a facility. But you managed to, which impressed me. I've never met a girl able to outsmart me like that. And then to actually meet you face to face just proved to me how intelligent and useful you were. The fact that you were related to Light Yagami, our main suspect, helped persuade me as well but that is beside the point. For the first time, I felt myself actually connecting with someone, and a girl for that matter. I actually thought that I might be able to get along with someone for a change. Even though you may act strange at time, and that is coming from me, I still think that your strengths outweigh your flaws. You are so intelligent and a very important part of my Task Force. Intelligent and beautiful, you are so important to me. I really hope that I might be able to get to know you better. Perhaps we could share some sweets together.

-L

L,

Your letter was so touching. I didn't ever believe that someone like you would be capable of writing such a letter. For so long I have admired you. I always kept track of your progress during cases and such. My dream was to one day meet you. I spied on Light every moment I could, followed him everywhere. I knew that he was up to something but I didn't know what. It wasn't until I followed him to your Task Force building that I realized the extent of what he was up to. And I do not regret a thing. To think that I would get to meet the world famous L. And even better, I actually got along with you and you let me stay. This was something that I only thought could happen in my dreams. But it happened, and I realized how much you meant to me, L. You really are an incredible man with so much in common with me. I never thought it would be possible that in meeting you, I would find a guy who I really enjoyed being around, even if we may have our own personal issues.

-Amaya

* * *

**~AN~**

**Hope you enjoyed. I know you've been waiting for this one :P Hope it meets your expectations! Thanks for requesting and reviewing and stuff! :)**


	161. Misa to Takada Reply

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**!

**Note: this is the reply from Misa to Takada after Takada wrote a hate letter to Misa. This is supposed to take place after Misa loses all memory of the Death Note. Enjoy!**

* * *

Takada,

I'm not really sure how to respond to your letter without sounding like a brat but I'll try my best. I haven't ever received a letter like yours before in my life. Most of mine are from adoring fans, but I digress. Your letter kind of hit me in the wrong way. You accuse me of being an ignorant little girl who is just being used by Kira but I'm so confused. I love Kira with all of my heart and would do anything for him but I have yet to meet him. It is my dream to meet him. It sounds as if you are accusing me of working for him. I know you are the spokesperson now for Kira but you can't honestly believe that I would know anything about working for Kira. Don't you think I would remember working for my idol? I think you're just a little confused. Maybe the stress of working for someone as powerful and almighty as Kira is too much for you to handle. Maybe you need a break, Takada. If only Kira knew about your weaknesses and knew how much you struggled under your responsibility. If he knew that you were accusing people of things they weren't responsible for maybe he would see that you aren't worthless. Then, maybe my dreams to become useful to Kira would finally come true.

-Misa

* * *

**~AN~**

**Sorry for the wait and hope you're still keeping up on these. Hope you enjoyed the letter! Thanks so much for requesting!**

**In other news I actually only have one more letter to write so far! My email inbox has never been so empty! :)**


	162. Anne and Near

**disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Dear Anne,

I was so amazed when I found out how much we had in common. I never have had so much in common with any given individual in my entire life. Sure, I was similar to many children in the Wammy House, but it is not the same. The two of us did not meet because we were gathered into a house for gifted children. We met by chance. I never thought I would ever like a girl like a like you. But we are so similar it would be strange to not like you. We both do not excel in the area of socializing and enjoy being alone and keeping to ourselves. I have never understood the women who branch out and think that they must socialize with everyone. But you are not like those girls. You do not easily show your emotions nor do you participate in inane social gatherings and whatnot. You enjoy being an intellectual just as I do. You challenge yourself, enjoying puzzles that exercise the mind. I would love to test your skills against my own. It would seem like a fair challenge. But all of this aside, I think that the first thing that attracted me to you, before I even got to know you, was your fashion sense. It was simplistic and comfortable just like my own. I see that your intelligence extends to the very clothes you wear and the toys you play with. I would be willing to share my toys with you at any time.

-Near

* * *

**~AN~**

**Alright, I was going to write this tomorrow but I haven't written a letter in a while so I was itching to write a letter. It's sad but I think that this story is finally dying down in popularity. I'll leave it open so people can still request letters but I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has requested a letter. I have met some very interesting people and have gotten some very sweet, crazy, and weird requests. It's been a blast so far and hopefully this isn't the end! :D**

**Anyways, I really liked this requester (NearToyLover) because not only did she request a letter but she also gave me some great suggestions. I've been thinking about starting a Death Note story and I have two floating in my mind (A Near one that would probably turn out to just be a oneshot and a possibly longer more depressing Death Note fic) So perhaps in the Near future these will come to be... Thank you for requesting and I hope you liked your letter!**


End file.
